Youkai
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: PG 13 por si acaso.Parejas AM , KK,SM,YahTsu,por favor dejen Reviews.Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes! Espero que les guste lo de SaMeg!
1. El primer día de escuela

Youkai  
  
Rurouni kenshin le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki ninguno de los personajes es mio .  
  
Hola yo soy Misao Makimachi, y vivo sola en un apartamento con mi "mascota" Moti ,ella es una gata negra de ojos azules .Que raro no, negra con ojos azules, se deben estar diciendo.Pero ella es especial.......  
  
1-El primer día de escuela ó Adios a la libertad en los días en semana  
  
(beep-beep) -"ough,que hora es?" Tratando de cubrir su bosteso miró el reloj y salió corriendo como una loca.El reloj decía 8:30 am.-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , rayos estoy tarde me van a matar!"  
  
Mientras corría por todo el apartamento preparando el desayuno y arreglando su cuarto,se vistió.Llevaba puesta una camisa de botones blanca y una falda de tabletas azul marino.Su largo cabello recogido en una larga trenza.  
  
'rayos porque siempre tengo que quedarme dormida....... y en mi primer día de clases! soy una idiota!' se dijo así misma,comiendose lo útimo de su tostada mientras salía de su apartamento y corriendo hasta su escuela ni siquiera sabía cuál era su salón hogar.  
  
Luego de llegar a la escuella y recorrer todos los corredores en busca de su salón por mas de 15 min. Se encontró con una de sus amigas Megumi Takani.  
  
-"Hola Megumi!"  
  
-"Hola Misao! que bueno que te encuentro,donde has estado el profesor ya pasó lista!?  
  
-"Larga historia!"  
  
-"No me digas,no sabes donde está el salón...Que bueno que estamos en el mismo grupo,vamos estoy segura que te la dejaran pasar por ahora como es el primer día......."  
  
Llegaron juntas al salón y se excusaron con el maestro,como era de esperarse el maestro excusó a Misao porque era su primer día.  
  
-"pudes tomar asiento,hay un lugar vacío junto a la joven que está junto a la ventana"dijo el profesor.  
  
Misao se dirijió a donde le dijo el profesor y colocó sus libros en su escritorio. suspirando se tiró en su asiento-"Este lugar es demasiado para mí!"  
  
-"Es muy grande y uno se pierde facíl!"  
  
-"sip!"  
  
-"Pero no te preocupes !¿ umm,?"  
  
-"Misao! Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi!"  
  
-"Kaoru Kamiya! como te iba diciendo no te preocupes uno se acostumbra!"  
  
La clase fué aburrida como todas las clases de literatura.Conoció a algunos compañeros de clases entre ellos Sanosuke Sagara,un chico muy bromista al parecer le gusta poner sobrenombres. Yahiko Miojin es un poco bajo pero no lo subestimes no es que sea corto de estatura si no que fué subido de grado por sus buenas notas y comportamiento,aunque lo ultimo no lo creo mucho....... Tsubame Sekihara , ella es hija de una mujer que es dueña de un restaurante muy conocido en el país,ella parece ser muy buena persona. A Megumi ya yo la conocía ella es mi vecina de apartamento. Y kaoru parece ser muy buena persona,ella vive en el mismo edificio.......como es que nunca la he visto.......mi modo que mas da.......Las clases fueron largas y aburridas.Almenos conocí gente nueva.......  
  
Llegué temprano a casa ,por lo cuál decidí revisar mi correo. Llegué a los apartados y....... había una carta que decía:  
  
Querida prima:  
  
Espero no molestarte pero el lugar donde trabajaba ha cerrado y no he conseguido trabajo.Por lo cuál me he visto obligado a dejar mi apartamento y como las vacaciones pasadas tu mencionaste que tenias espacio libre en tu lugar y que si quería me podía quedar , he aceptado tu invitación. Pero me preguntaba si podía quedarme cuanto menos un año . Pero te prometo que no va a ser de gratis yo te ayudaré con la limpieza y la cocina . También buscaré un trabajo , solo necesito terminar mis estudios.Gracias espero tu contestación pronto.  
  
Siento dejarlo así pero esto es como una intro. a la historia sí recibo reviews por lo menos 3 , la continúo , Esta historia va a ser A/M como pareja principal , con K/K , S/M , Ya/Tsu . Aoshi aparecerá pronto si aparecen reviews , Ya verán quie es el primito....... R+R por favor comentarios y sugerencias serán agradecidos (^_^) 


	2. Encuentros e insultos indirectos ó mi pr...

Youkai  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece Moti (quien es mi gatita) y el tipo que envió el paquete (aka repartidor desconocido).  
  
Cap. 2 Encuentros e insultos indirectos ó mi primo el despistado insensible (^_^;)  
  
La carta era reciente ,salió corriendo de los apartados abrió la puerta de su apartamento,consiguío un papel, una pluma y un sobre y escribío:  
  
Querido primo:  
  
No te preocupes.En mi hogar siempre serás bienvenido.  
  
Dobló la carta , la introdujo en el sobre y lo cerró,saliendo por la puerta corriendo como una loca.Y la envió justo a tiempo.La carta le llegaría mañana en la mañana a Kenshin.  
  
Pasaron algunos días hasta que.....  
  
Sábado,1:40 p.m.  
  
(Knock-Knock)  
  
"Un momento por favor ! " Abrío la puerta.  
  
"Buenas tardes! ¿La señorita Misao Makimachi?"  
  
"¿Sí en qué lo puedo ayudar?"  
  
"Traigo algo para usted,necesito que firme estos papeles,no se preocupe los gastos han sido pagados."  
  
Misao firmó los papeles.El hombre trajo el "paquete"(era una jaula ),cuando Misao lo vió..."Ahhhhh , Kawaii ! "El hombre que trajo el paquete se retiró dejando a Misao a solas con un pequeño gatito de pelaje color naranja rojizo y ojos color ambar.  
  
"Creo que debo de notificar esto al administrador ahora tendré dos mascotas! ¿Verdad primito? "Al decir esto el equeño gatito se transformó en un joven de Cabellos naranja rojizo y ojos purpura suave.  
  
"Hola prima! siento haber llegado de esta manera demo, era lo más varato que pude conseguir...."  
  
"No hay problema pero me hubieras avisado y te hubiera enviado un poco de dinero que he ahorrado!"  
  
"Lo siento pero ya sabes que no me gusta depender mucho de nadie , me quedo aquí por que no tengo absolutamente nada de dinero lo que me quedaba lo gasté en el pasaje..."  
  
" Está bien no hay problema ! Y dime , ¿como te llamas en tu forma Neko- youkai ?"  
  
" Hitokiri . Pero en las calles por la noche cuando ando realengo algunos Youkais me apodaron Hitokiri "Battousai " y , ¿ tú ? yo sabía que eras neko-youkai pero no sabía tu nombre ni como eras."  
  
"Pues mis padres me dejaron nombrarme a mi misma , Me llamo Moti , soy negra de ojos azules....¿por qué no puedo cambiar mis ojos como tú?"  
  
" Oro! eto.... eso lo hacen los que tienen mucho poder."  
  
" ;_; entonces soy una debilucha !? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Boohooo!!"  
  
" No , no es eso Misao-dono!"  
  
"No me llames "dono " yo soy tu prima llamame Misao"  
  
" Misao . Es sólo que necesitas entrenamiento nadie nace con fuerza . Además eres una chica! "  
  
" ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso !? " dijo la joven con sus kunais en alto.  
  
"No ninguno yo solo decía que pues para ustedes es un poco dificil ser más fuerte por su peso y estatura "  
  
" En ese caso tú no puedes hablar tanto (¬¬) "  
  
A Kenshin le salió una gotita en la parte de atras de su cabeza.  
  
" Me tengo que ir debo notificar que desde hoy me acompañará un gatito nuevo" dijo alegremente "Por ciero Kenshin , ¡te vez muy Kawaii en neko- youkai ! "  
  
El joven se sonrojó un poco " Yo creí que era cool...pero... ¡¿kawaii !? se dijo así mismo  
  
********************************************  
  
Wow toy muy contenta ya que solo pedí 3 reviews y me aparecieron 5! Gracias (sale corriendo como una loca por todo el cuarto saltando y regando conffeti) Anyway No pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero viendo que les gustó aunque sea un poquito... pués lo actualizo .Tal vez estuvo un poco aburrido este cap. pero estoy tratando de escribir el proximo capítulo.La mera verdad es que yo no esperaba tantos reviews.Mi gatita no es negra de ojos azules, pero tuve una así hace tiempo,pero desapareció!! ;_; pobrecita solo tenía 3 meses...Moti en realidad es Blanca y negra de ojos marrones.Pero como Misao tiene el pelo negro pues la puse negra.Además , me encantan los gatos negros!!Son como que misteriosos ne? El proximo capítulo será en la uni.Talvez después de ese capítulo aparezca Aoshi , entre otros personajes ,ya tengo pensado como va a aparecer y quién va a ser. Pero necesito qué lean y dejen reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias prometo intentar que el proximo cap. sea mejor!! Además si tienen una mascotita me gustaría saber y si tienen una foto me la pueden enviar a : jimc@coqui.net. La verdad es que me gustan muchos los Felinos ^_^;  
  
Agaradecimientos y saludos individuales:  
  
Vanny=Me alegra que te haya gustado el "intro" o_O ¿eres adivina? o lo puse muy obvio que era el? ^^; Sí el personaje está cool me encanta su voz, su pelo,y sus ojos, en fín todo el personaje .Gracias! ^^; .Hoye me encanta tu fic. espiando está muy garcioso (^O^) cuando lo vas a actualizar? me gustan las caritas que ponen! lol.(Cuando recibí tu review yo estaba despierta O_o eran como las 1 de la mañana)  
  
Hibari=Gracias ¡A petición popular otro capítulo! Nop , no Aoshi.Aoshi son Azules verdosos.Debo decir que me encantan tus fics "Koi wa pasion" y Vampire 2. Qué pasó qu lo has dejado abandonado ;_; La primera parte me gustó mucho! espero que las actualizes pronto!  
  
Koraima= O_o! ¿otra adivina? rayos creo que debo practicar eso de los personajes anonimos...¬_¬ me parece que soy un fracaso ;_; Gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque yo creo que está un poco aburrido -_-; La verdad es que me gusta mucho la pareja A/M sus historias son muy romanticas aveces con un poco de humaor gracias a las ocurrencias de misao.  
  
Arla=Continuación presente! Gracias por tu review!! ^_^  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi= (XD) iceberg Aoshi! yo que creí que solo era un cubito de hielo! O_o; Gracias por tu review espero que me dejes otro y que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito este cap.  
  
Porfavor dejen Review,comentarios y sugerencias serán agradecidos! 


	3. Qué hacen los otros cuando están en fin ...

Youkai  
  
Este cap. se lo dedico a M.S Arashi Sumeragi aver si no me mata de nuevo ya que me fué dificil conseguir otra cabeza de repuesta...(;_;) me quiere matar por ser cortito el capítulo!!!!! Alguien ayudeme!!!!!!  
  
Lo siento M.S Arashi Sumeragi pero tendré entonces que actualizar más lento para hacer los capítulos más largos e interesantes talvez un día sí y uno no...yo no sé pero aver si eres adivina :¿ Quién es el hermanito de Kaoru? Si la contestas mal no hago update tan seguido si la contestas bien sigo como voy. El restode los lectores también puede opinar y si la contestas bien le didico el capítulo! espero que les guste este cap.  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece Moti (quien es mi gatita) .^_^  
  
Leyenda  
  
' =pensamientos "=alguien está hablando ~= cambio de escena  
  
Se me había olvidado eso ^^; por si aca. alguien se pierde un poquito...  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
En otra parte del condominio:  
  
(Ding-dong)" ¡ ya voy ,un momento porfavor! " Abrió la puerta.Y sus rostro se iluminó con felicidad.  
  
" ¡¡¡Hermanito!!! " Gritó Kaoru al ver quién era 'Aunque yo creo que más bien hermanote (^^;)' pensó Kaoru. "¿Qué te trae por aquí ? "  
  
" Me mudé cerca y quise pasar a saludarte "  
  
Los hermanos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala y conversaron un poco.  
  
" ¡Gracias! Y, ¿ a donde te mudaste? "  
  
" A un apartamento no muy lejos de esté "  
  
"¿¡De verdad!? " El asintió con la cabeza  
  
" Por lo menos , la verdad es que me estaba empezando a sentir sola "  
  
"¿no te dejan tener mascotas?"  
  
" La verdad es que no lo sé nunca he preguntado..."  
  
" Bueno ya es tarde y debo ir a organizar el apartamento y... cocinar "  
  
" ¡No te preocupes por la cocina! ¡pasa por aquí más tarde y yo preparo la cena!"  
  
El la miró dudosamente y luego asintió , saliendo del apartamento y cerrando la puerta trás él. Kaoru comenzó a preparar la "cena".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Megumi :  
  
'Hay, no puedo creer que este sea uno de esos días...' se recostó en el sofá de su salita su mano colocada como en una de esas escenas extremadamente dramaticas donde se desmaya alguien . De repente se le encendió el bombillo (se le ocurrió una idea) Salió disparada del sofá y rebuscó en todos los rincones de su bolso...  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '¡Tengo dinero suficiente! , buahahahahahahahah!!!' y salió de su apartamento como si la estuvieran persiguiendo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Por fín , llegó a donde quería... Pero su conciencia empezó a batallar con ella.  
  
Conciencia = ' ¡ Megumi ,que pecado , por Dios! ¡No lo agas!  
  
Pero Megumi ya llevaba sus propias intenciones.Empujó la puerta y con pasos lentos pero firmes se acercó al hombre que estaba frente a ella...  
  
Conciencia =¡¡¡No piensa , Megumi , piensa!!!  
  
Segura de sí misma Megumi le dijo al hombre:  
  
"¡Quiero un sundae de fresa con Caramelo,chocolate,crema batida ,sprincles ,y una chery en el tope!"  
  
conciencia=¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! pero poco a poco se fué oyendo menos hasta que ya no se escuchó nada.  
  
El hombre que bestía camisa rosa y pantalones azul marino y traía un sellito que decía 'Hola mi nombre es Kamatari que disfrutes de nuestros helados en Basquin Robins' Le dío el mantecado a Megumi con una gran sonriza en los labios y en una voz muy finita dijo:  
  
"¡A quí tienes amiguita que lo disfrutes! Espero que hoy no te sientas muy deprimida ya que casi siempre que vienes te veo un poco depre."  
  
" No Kamatari hoy solo estoy aburrida eso es todo " dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Kamatari asintió y se retiró a atender a los otros clientes.  
  
Megumi miró hacía la ventana y se frizó...pero no acausa del helado. Entonces la causa de su frizz caminó hacia ella acompañado de Yahiko su amigo y compañero de clases ,y dijo " Oi Megitsune , no se supone que tu no comas comida chatarra , ni dulces porque eso era para niños según tú? "  
  
Conciencia='¡Te lo dije esto iba a traerte un prblema!'  
  
'¡Mentira tú nunca mencionaste nada!'  
  
conciencia='¡¿acaso me llamas embustera?!'  
  
'¡Sí!'  
  
conciencia= ;_;  
  
" ¡Oi ! "  
  
"No tengo porqué darte explicasiones de lo que hago cabeza de pollo." Tomó su helado,se despidió de Kamatari y se fué de regreso a su apartamento murmurando algo de hombres chismosos.  
  
Sano la observó caminar hasta que desapareció de vista y sintió un golpe  
  
"Oye cabeza de pollo , cuidado que no te babees! " Dijo riendose de su medio hemano. Sano le dió una mirada que claramente decía corre por tu vida y Yahiko decidió hacer eso.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Proximo capítulo:  
  
Kenshin consigue en busca de trabajo, lo consigue , pero que pasará? ¿Quién es el "hermanito" de Kaoru? ¿Sano se babea? ¿La conciencias son mentirosas? A que no adivinan quien es el hermanito de Kaoru, y donde es que consigue trabajo Kenshin!  
  
Agaradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
anto_chan :Aquí está un poco de S/M espero que te haya gustado! gracias por tu review!  
  
YuKi :Gracias espero que te haya gustado este cap. no te preocupes pronto aparecerán más , es solo que necesito tiempo por lotanto tardaré algunos días en subir el proximo cap.Gracias por tu review!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : Adivina... quien es el "hermanito"  
  
Hibari :Yo también!!! lol gracias por tu review por favor actualiza tus historias!! Adivina donde!!  
  
Porfavor dejen Reviews!! comenterios y sugerencias serán bienvenidos! 


	4. Conoscan a Pri ó conoscan a la cotorrita...

Youkai  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece Moti (quien es mi gatita) .^_^  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
Hola , gracias a todos por leer mi historia.Ha llegado la hora del capítulo que todos ustedes han esperado , porfavor no me maten por hacerlos esperar tanto,sucede que se me fué la inspiración y no sabía como introducir al personaje. ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y los que contestaron bién fueron : Hibari , Mego y Cleoru (¡¡¡PUERTO RICO!!! ^O^)Les dedico este cap.  
  
Ustedes son adivinas ^^;  
  
Ahora a la historia!  
  
Cap. 4: Conoscan a Pri ó conoscan la cotorrita insoportable  
  
En el apartamento de Kaoru:  
  
(knock-knock)"¡Ya voi!" Abrió la puerta.  
  
" 'Boy' es niño en inglés"  
  
" -_-; JA.JA.JA. Que gracioso eres Aoshi , hermanito querido"dijo en un tono muy sarcástico. "¡Ya la cena está fría y tendré que calentarla! , ¿porqué tardaste tanto?"  
  
"Me dijiste que te sentías sola y luego de organizar mi apartamento decidí conseguirte un acompañante" Y le regaló un lorito verde y azul.  
  
"Kawaii!!!! garcias hermanito!!"  
  
"El señor de la tienda de mascotas me dijo que podía aprender a hablar."  
  
"Hola lorito!"  
  
La cotorrita la miró y gritó -"PRI!!"  
  
"Kawaii!! Te llamaré 'Pri'! "  
  
Aoshi= -_-;  
  
"Toma asiento te serviré la cena!"  
  
Aoshi se sentó en la pequeña mesita del comedor , Kaoru le trae la comida.  
  
"¡Espero que te guste!" Y se sentó frente a él esperando su opinión sobre la comida.  
  
Aoshi miró el plato , luego a Kaoru y vice-versa '¿Que tan malo puede ser?' tomó el tenedor y se comió un gran bocado de la sustancia que su hermana llamaba CO.MI.DA. (musica siniestra en el fondo)  
  
"..."  
  
"Y bién , ¿que me dices?"  
  
"mmm..."  
  
"¡Qué bueno ,si quieres puedes comer aquí todos los días¡" Y se fué para la salita.  
  
'¡Por Dios! el que se coma esto y sobreviva de verdad merece respeto.'Miró el plato y tomó el tenedor de nuevo. '!Yo voy amí!' Y se lo comió todo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gracias Kaoru." Dijo un tanto teso.  
  
"¡No hay de qué!"  
  
"Ya se hace tarde debo.Irme."dijo medio entrecortado.  
  
" Espero que me visites pronto!"Y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, la cerró justo detrás de él.  
  
"Tan detallista ojalá se encuentre una buena novia..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento , abrió la puerta , la cerró tirada y corrió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta...lo único que se hoyó afuera fué un sonido algo así como un 'prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra...prá' y uno que otro 'ugh' qué le habrá sucedido a Aoshi...Tal véz el mundo nunca lo sabrá...  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió luego de varios minutos y salió un Aoshi sudando frío"No vuelvo a comer algo hecho por Kaoru..." con esto salió corriendo para el baño de nuevo esta vez se escuchó algo así como un 'bruuuuee,bleeee' Aoshi había vomitado hasta el verde de las tripas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad:  
  
Hace algunos días Kenshin caminaba las solitarias calles en busca de un buen trabajo y envió un resumé a todos los lugares que pudo . Ese día lo habían llamado de 2 lugares. Uno de ellos era un 'steak house' donde preparaban carnes a la parrilla. Pero de sólo recordarlo le daba escalosfríos.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin entró al restaurate y se dirigió hacia la cajera. "¡Buenos días!"  
  
"Buenos días en qué lo puedo ayudar?"Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio principal vestida de blanco y gris.  
  
"Me llamaron por Teléfono para que empezara hoy en mi nuevo trabajo,estoy aquí para el adiestramiento."  
  
"Su nombre por favor."  
  
"Kenshin Himura." 'Qué mujer tan seria parece muy recatada'Pensó Kenshin.  
  
Buscó su nombre en una libreta y luego dijo "¡Ah! Himura,Kenshin lo hemos estado esperando sigame por favor."Se levantó de su escritorio y entró a una pequeña oficina (todo esto está ocurriendo en el segundo piso del restaoran)  
  
Cuando ella le dió la espalda a Kenshin este se calló de espalda al ver la 'recatada' mujer que llevaba puesta una mini falda super corta y una camisa de botones con cuello pero que de espaldas no tapaba nada.  
  
"Señor Shishio el señor Himura llegó para su adiestramiento"  
  
"Haslo pasar Yumi"  
  
"¿señor Himura? El señor Shishio lo espera."y se retiró dejando la puerta abierta para que Kenshin entrara.  
  
Kenshin entró "¡Buenos días!"  
  
"¿Kenshin Himura?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Aquí está tu uniforme y tu identificación" Le dió un paquete con unos pantalones largos color gris y unas camisas blancas con botones. "Bienvenido al 'Makoto steak house' te puedes cambiar allí " dijo señalando una puerta dentro de su oficina.  
  
Kenshin se cambió y se fueron a la cocina Kenshin le tocaría cocinar las papas asadas que compañaban a los steaks en algunos pedidos.Ya shishio le había enseñado como se hacían las papas ahora le tocaba enseñarle como se hacían las carnes.Pero cuando encendió la estufa "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gracias a Dios Kenshin salió con solo una que otra quemada leve solamente y los otros empleados y clientes salieron ilesos.Pero el señor Shishio se quemó todo su cuerpo y está en el hospital en recuperación ya que milagrosamente logró sobrevivir.  
  
Kenshin demandó la cadena de restaorantes Makoto porque aparentemente no habían revisado si habían escapes de gas y por eso la gran esplosión.Y por las quemaduras que recivió no pudo ir a trabajar por un tiempo.Ya habían pasado 3 días y sus quemaduras ya se habían curado.Kenshin caminaba asia su nuevo trabajo con su uniforme puesto ya que Misao había insistido en que la dejara ayudarlo y había ido a buscar su uniforme que esta vez era camisa rosa y pantalón azúl marino.  
  
Entró al establecimiento y habló con el gerente que se veía demasiado contento para ser un hombre vestido con una camisa color rosa."Señor Himura , supongo"dijo el gerente con una gran sonriza.Kenshin asintió."Soy el gerente de este establecimiento , mi nombre es Soujiro Seta. ¡Bienvenido a Baskin Robins! Mi amigo Kamatari lo ayudará con su adiestramiento.Pase al frente él está atendiendo a los clientes."dijo con una sonriza.  
  
Kenshin miró para todos lados pero lo único que encontró fué una chica atendiendo a los clientes."Con su permiso señorita pero me puede decir donde encuentro a Kamatari "  
  
"¡Yo soy Kamatari! ¡Y tu debes ser Kenshin el nuevo empleado!"Kenshin asintió no le molestaban los raritos siempre y cuando no lo molestaran a él.  
  
"Soujiro me dijo que tu me darias mi adiestramiento."Kamatari asintió y comensaron con el adiestramiento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luego de haber terminado de trabajar su primer día caminaba hacia el apartamento,cuando un Hyundai rosa se acercó a él y se bajó el crystal "¡Hola guapo!"  
  
Kenshin se frizó era el rarito:Kamatari...  
  
"¿Te llevo?"  
  
"No gracias."  
  
"¡Hay yá! Como sabe que está bueno se dá importancia" dijo sarcasticamente.  
  
Kenshin lo ignoró y siguí caminando.  
  
"¡uhh,que caracter, la verdad es que serio te vez más sexy!"Aceleró el carro y se le acercó , Kenshin aún lo ignoraba creyendo que porfín lo iba a dejar en paz cuando Kamatari le dió en una nalga (gluteo pero se oye mejor nalga) y se fué diciendo "¡Nos vemos en el trabajo guapo!" Y lanzandole un besito.  
  
Kenshin se quedó paralizado...Luego de algunos segundos caminó de vuelta a baskin Robins y renunció...Qué mala suerte tenía...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora (¿Quién rayos lee esto anyway?):  
  
Gracias por esperar No pude actualizar ayer porque pues me convencieron y me fuí de paseo.A un pueblo llamado Aibonito , allá había un festival :el festival de las flores.La verdad es que siempre que planeo un viajesito empieza a llover pero cuando es al escape todo sale bien.La cuestión fué que cuando veniamos de regreso me marearon las curvas y llegué a casa con un dolor de cabeza horrible.Y no pude hacer mucho solo la itad de lo que yo quería.Y hoy me compraron la película en DVD "spirited away" que por cierto está bien bonita y si no la han visto pues les digo que la vean vale la pena.¡Haku is so cute! ............................. ¡OHH! también quería decir que como alguien me pidió mi historia "a different story" que la tengo en inglés pero me la pidió que la traduciera al español.Estoy trabajando en eso y por favor a los lectores de esta historia cuando la vean porfavor denle una oportunidad , es mi primer tiro al drama...La actualizaré cuando reciba mis revisiones de la versión en inglés, y eso es casi mensual por lo tanto irá vastante lenta talvez cuando termine esta me dedico más a la otra (si recibo reviews claro está).Espero que le haya gustado este cp. la verdad es que me dió un poquito de trabajo hacerla...Y son las 3:30 de la madrugada por lotanto me despido y mis gradecimientos y comentarios a continuación:  
  
Hibari:¡adivina , eres una adivina! por fín! la verdad es que esta historia fué inspirada por 3 cosas.Inuyasha , Moti y una foto que tengo de Kenshin que encontré en internet pero no me acuerdo donde fué...^^; si quieres que te la envíe dejame tu e-mail en tu proximo review.Gracias espero que me dejes otro review!  
  
Aska ishida:Sip estoy bien con un poco de sueño pero bien...A petición popular un capítulo más largo! (espero^^;)Gracias!!  
  
Yuki:Espero que estés viva! gracias por tu review!!  
  
Mego:Yay Puerto Rico!!!! Yo soy de Dorado ^^; estoy un poquito lejos no crees? ^^; Gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!  
  
Misao- 19: Gracias , me gusta mucho tu fic.!^^  
  
Cleoru Misumi: ¡¡¡Puerto Rico,Puerto Rico!!! ^_^ A la verdad es que donde quiera que uno se mete siempre hay uno de nosotros! ;) Me pregunto si hay alguien en China y japón...Soy del pueblo de Dorado! y¿ tú ? ¿qué música oyes? umm...mi e-mail es jimc@coqui.net Gracias por ser tan paciente y comprensiva .A mí también me gustó mucho el mantecado pero eso es un pecado para mí ...(T_T) (;P) (yeah right) bye!!  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!! Comentarios , preguntas y sugerencias son bienvenidos!! ^_^ 


	5. Misao conoce a Pri ó Misao conoce a tu f...

Youkai  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece Moti (quien es mi gatita) .^_^  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
Notas de la autora:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORRY MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disculpen la tardanza , se los puedo explicar...ok,todo empezó con:  
  
Mi madre me regaló la película 'spirited away' la cual está muy bonita (Haku está Kawaii!!) errm ...sí , como les iba diciendo , También he estado traduciendo 'A different story' y subiendo el segundo capítulo de la misma. So , Sorry! Además no conseguí mucha inspiración.También he estado leyendo y dejando reviews.¡Y! escribiendo mi proxima historia que todavía no tengo el título...(-_-;) va a ser mi uno de mis primeros tiros a el drama , va a ser un Aoshi/Misao , no kenshin ,no kaoru,no Sano,no Megumi,solo Aoshi/Misao y algunos personajes inventados.(...)  
  
Estoy depre...encontré un video de FFX-2 de Yuna cantando una canción llamada 1000 palabras y la verdad es que está muy triste cuando matan a-- (nop no voy a dejar 'spoilers') anyway y escuché que mataron a Black aquellos que leen los libros de Harry Potter saben de lo que les hablo!Pero espero que este capítulo me quede bién a pesar de todo...  
  
Ahora a la Historia!!  
  
Cap.5: Misao conoce a 'Prí ' ó Misao conece a tu futuro dolor de cabeza!  
  
Lugo de que Kenshin haya renunciado a su trabajo él decidió ir al apartamento cuando iba a entrar al ascensor del edificio se tropesó con una joven de cabello largo de color negro como las noches sin luna y ojos azules los cuales él sintió que eran tan profundos que se podía aogar en ellos.El sólo la miraba , ella se sonrojó un poco pensando:  
  
'Wow que ojos tan bellos , nunca había visto a nadie con ojos color amatista'  
  
Ambos subieron al ascensor y hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.  
  
"¿Qué piso?  
  
"¡El 15 porfavor!"  
  
Kenshin empujó los botones con el número 12 y 15 el ascensor subió y paró en el número 12 donde una impaciente Misao esperaba el ascensor mirando su reloj.  
  
"¡Hola Misao¡" dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Se miraron uno al otro y miraron a Misao.  
  
"¡Hola!" Cuando miró dentro del ascensor Kenshin y Kaoru la miraban.  
  
"¡Kaoru! ¡Hola la primera vez que te veo en el edificio! ¡Kenshin , ya iba a salir a recojerte del trabajo!"  
  
"¿Tu novio?"preguntó Kaoru mirando a Misao y luego a Kenshin quién le sonrió.  
  
"¡Nop! ¡Mi primo! ¿No es lindo?"  
  
Kaoru y kenshin se sonrojaron.Kenshin por el comentario y Kaoru porque Misao se había percatado de como ella miraba a Kenshin.  
  
'Uhhhhhhhhhhhh,estos dos hacen buena pareja...y por lo visto se gustaron de primerra vista! jiji kawaii!...Tal vez deba intervenir un poco en la vida de mi querido primo...No es que me moleste su compañía , solo creo que debe hacer algunos amigos en el area...' pensó Misao mientras Kaoru y Kenshin encontraban el suelo muy interesante mientras sus caras parecían tomates. 'Sip definitivamente tengo que hacer algo está muy timido'  
  
"Bueno ya que llegaste pues Vamos a cenar que ya es tarde , que bueno verte Kaoru nos vemos mañana en la uni! " Dijo Misao quién arrastraba a un Kenshin al cuál no se distinguía su cara de su cabellera de tan rojo que estaba.  
  
Kaoru entró al ascensor y subió a su apartamento pensando 'Que guapo...Kenshin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al otro día en la uni...  
  
"Hola Kaoru , Megumi ,Sano ,Yahiko!"  
  
" Hola ! "dijeron Kaoru y Megumi .  
  
" 'zup comadreja! " dijo Sano.  
  
"¿No crees que es muy temprano para que estes fastidiando Sano?"  
  
"¡Nunca es muy temprano ni muy tarde! (^_^)" contestó Sano.  
  
Yahiko se veía triste , misao lo notó y preguntó "¿Qué le sucede a Yahiko?"  
  
" No le hagas caso , es sólo 'puppy love'! " Contestó Sano  
  
"¿'Puppy love'?"  
  
" Yahiko está enamorado de Tsubame.El le iba a confesar hoy pero ella se tuvo que ir de viaje a otra ciudad y no vendrá lo que resta de este año." Dijo Sanosuke observando a Yahiko a ver como reaccionaba.Yahiko sólo supiró profundo y Sano sonrió.  
  
"¿Cuál ciudad?" Sano le dijo cuál ciudad era y Misao Sonrió.  
  
"¡Yahiko , eso no está muy lejos de aquí si quieres yo te llevo hoy en la tarde , yo tengo auto! " A yahiko se le iluminó la cara con una sonriza de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¡Gracias Misao!"  
  
Todas las clases de la mañana fueron aburridas como de costumbre.Sólo hubo una cosa interesante y eso fué en la hora de biología.  
  
La señorita Okon entró al salón y habló algo con la profesora la profesora asintió y le contestó algo los estudiantes no les estaban prestando atención hasta que la profesora levantó su voz y dijo " Jovenes podrían prestar atención un momento."  
  
No era una pregunta era más bien una orden , todos los estudiantes dejaron de copiar lo que había en la pizarra y miraron a la profesora.  
  
" La señorita Okon me acaba de informar que este viernes en la noche habrá una fiesta , a veneficio de la clase graduanda.Todo aquel que quiera ir debe pagar $2 por entrada , si no tienen el dinero hoy , tienen hasta el jueves antes del mediodía para pagar , este dinero se recogerá en la oficina. La fiesta comenzará a las 7:00 p.m. y terminará a las 11:30 p.m. .Todo acompañante también debe pagar entrada.Ahora la señora Okon recogerá el dinero de todos aquellos que van a pagar ahora "  
  
Okon tenía un sobre manila y una hija de papel en blanco , tamaño legal y comensó a pasar por todos los asientos recogiendo el dinero y anotando nombres en el papel.  
  
"Hey Sano ,¿Tú vas a ir a la fiesta?"  
  
" No sé, ni siquiera tengo pareja..."dijo mirando a Megumi.Misao sólo sonrió al darse cuenta de que Sano quería ir con ella , pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.  
  
"Je je , quieres ir con Megumi ¿verdad?"  
  
Sano se sonrojó un poco , era la verdad.  
  
"¿Porqué no la invitas?"  
  
"...no me atrevo..."dijo con su mirada baja "Tal vez no quiera ir con alguien como yo..."  
  
"¡Y talvez quiera ir con alguien cómo tú!"Dijo Kaoru quién estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Sanosuke.  
  
Misao se dió cuenta de su duda y miedo a que Megumi lo rechasara y dijo "¿Que tal si hoy en la noche luego de llevar a Yahiko a buscar a Tsubame , nos encontramos en la entrada del edificio y podemos planear algo?"  
  
"¿Porqué no mejor en mi apartamento?" sugirió Kaoru."Estoy casi todo el tiempo sola."  
  
" ¡O.k.! ¿Qué me dices Sano?"  
  
"Está bién..."  
  
"¿y con quién piensas ir a la fiesta Kaoru?  
  
"No lo sé , pero es probable que vaya sola. ¿y tú?"  
  
"¡No sé!"contestó Misao. 'Pero creo que voy a invitar alguien' pensó con una sonriza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad:  
  
Ya era el tercer día buscando trabajo para Kenshin y aún no encontraba un buen trabajo.  
  
Kenshin caminaba por un parque y miró los árboles de Sakura los cuales estaban florecidos.Se veian muy hermosos que bueno que traía su camara digital con él a todas partes.Tomó fotos de los árboles y el lago artifial que se veía muy bonito con los pétalos de Sakura flotando sobre éste.Un hombre alto y musculoso que traía puesto una camisa blanca y roja y unos pantalones negros caminaba por el parque cuando Kenshin se dió vuelta y tropesó con él.Ambos cayendo al piso.  
  
"¡Lo siento señor, no lo ví pasar!" El hombre murmuró algo de bakas que no sabían por donde caminaban , y miró a Kenshin con una mirada , que si las miradas mataran el estuviera muerto y siete pies bajo tierra.  
  
Ambos se levantaraon del piso.Y siguieron sus caminos Kenshin siguió caminando , mientras que el otro dió media vuelta para ver con quién se había tropesado.  
  
Todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el parque estaba mirando a Kenshin , las que estaban conversando paraban de hablar hasta que el pasara.El hombre se dió de cuenta y lo llamó "¡Oi , tú el del cabello Rojizo!"  
  
Kenshin se dió vuelta y miró al hombre quien le dijo que se acercara.Kenshin fué a donde él y le preguntó "¿ En qué lo puedo ayudar señor?"  
  
"Dime muchacho ,¿ te interesaría ser modelo?"  
  
Kenshin sólo lo miró como si no hubiera entendido nada."Mi nombre es Hiko y trabajo para la compañía de diseño y modelaje , Hiten Mitsurugi " Dijo dando le la mano a Kenshin. "Si te interesa trabajar para nosotros , este es mi número."Dijo dandole una tarjeta.  
  
Kenshin miró la tarjeta , y preguntó "¿Cuando comensaría?"  
  
"Cuándo puedas."  
  
"¿Hoy?" El hombre sólo movió sus hombros.  
  
Kenshin miró la tarjeta de nuevo y le dijo a Hiko " O.K. "  
  
Hiko lo miró con una ceja levantada "¿Aceptas el trabajo?  
  
" Sí ."  
  
"¿Cuando puedes comenzar?"  
  
"Hoy o mañana."  
  
"¿Puedes pasar hoy por mi oficina?"Kenshin asintió.  
  
"¿Tienes transportación?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pues ven conmigo"  
  
Kenshin se fué con Hiko y fueron a la compañía donde llenaron todos los papeles de Kenshin Le dijeron cuál era su área de trabajo , el horario y le dieron un auto el cuál era un Mustang del año color gris.  
  
Kenshin llegó temprano al apartamento , Misao no había llegado aún por lo tanto se fué a dar un corto paseo en su nuevo auto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luego de salir de la uni:  
  
Misao se dirigía a su auto con Yahiko para ir a buscar a Tsubame cuando las voces de Sano y Kaoru le gritaron "¡Espera!"  
  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
  
"Es que , me preguntaba si ¿ podíamos ir con ustedes? , ya que luego todos ivamos para el mismo lugar." preguntó Sano.  
  
Misao contestó "¡Claro!"  
  
Y todos subieron al auto de Misao el cuál era un Toyota Tercel azul marino.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luego de por lo menos una hora llegaron a la casa donde Tsubame y su madre Tae Sekihara se quedarían el resto del año.Misao estacionó el auto frente a la entrada y Yahiko bajó del auto ,el resto esperó en el auto.  
  
Yahiko caminó lenta mente hasta la puerta de la casa , y con una mano temblorosa sonó el timbre.La voz de la señora Tae se escuchaba diciendo"Tsubame,¿podrías abrir la puerta en lo que yo termino la cena?"  
  
La voz de Tsubame se escuchó justo detrás de la puerta " ¡Sí mamá!" Tsubame abrió lapuerta y se encontró con Yahiko. "Yahiko..."dijo mirandolo incredula."¿Cómo llegaste?¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
Yahiko quién estaba mirando el piso dijo "Misao me trajo con Kaoru y Sano , y vine porque quería preguntarte algo muy importante..."dijo levantando su mirada para mirar su expresión.  
  
'¡Oh dios! ¿Será que vino a decirme---'sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yahiko al este decir:  
  
" Tsubame , ¿serías mi novia? " Tsubame se puso un poco roja y una sonriza poco a poco se fué formando en su rostro.  
  
Yahiko estaba un poco frustrado ya que Tsubame no contestaba.yahiko estaba mirando el piso de nuevo.Hasta que escuchó la respuesta de Tsubame.  
  
"!Claro que sí Yahiko!" y se abrazaron.  
  
Tae al oír las voces de Yahiko y Tsubame decidió ir a ver porqué tanta conmoción.Pero al oír las preguntas y contestaciones intercambiadas sonrió y luego invitó aYahiko a cenar y como ya era un poco tarde le dijo que ella lo regresaría a su casa.  
  
Yahiko estaba muy felíz , por el apoyo de sus amigos , por la contestación de Tsubame y porque iba a comer algo hecho por una chef conocida a nivel internacional.  
  
Tsubame y Yahiko fueron al auto de Misao para despedirse y dar las gracias.  
  
"¡Gracias Misao!"dijo Yahiko con una sonriza.  
  
"¡No hay de qué!"contestó Misao  
  
"¡Vaya hermanito lo conseguistes!"  
  
" ¡Y primero que tú !(^_^)"  
  
Sano= (-__-;)  
  
"¿Hermanito?"preguntó Misao.  
  
"Sí , Yahiko es mi medio hermano ,no vivimos en el mismo lugar porque nuestros padres se divorciaron.Ahora yo vivo con mi padre y él con mi madre."  
  
"¿Y que piensas hacer ?"le preguntó Kaoru a Yahiko.  
  
"La señora Tae me invitó a cenar y dijo que luego me llevará de regreso a casa más tarde."  
  
"O.k. entonces creo que nos podemos ir , misión cumplida."  
  
"¡Buena suerte a ambos!" dijo Kaoru mientras el carro comenzaba a correr .  
  
Yahiko y Tsubame esperaron hasta que el auto desapareció de vista .Yahiko miró a Tsubame y juntos agarrados de manos entraron a la casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao,Sano y kaoru llegaron al edificio donde estaban sus apartamentos y subieron el ascensor al piso 15 y entraron al apartamento de Kaoru.  
  
"¡Están en su casa ! ¿quieren algo de beber o de comer?"  
  
"No gracias..." dijo Sano quien estaba un poco nervioso.  
  
"Tal vez más tarde , Kaoru.Ahora necesitamos un plan..."  
  
"¿Que tal si le lleva una rosa?a Megumi le gustan las flores."  
  
"¿Pero de donde vamos a sacar flores a esta hora?"preguntó Misao.  
  
"Yo compré flores ayer para la mesa y aún están muy bonitas "  
  
"Está bién."con esto Kaoru fué a la mesa del comedor y trajo una delicada rosa blanca.  
  
" Sano , sabes que debes de ser muy paciente , ya que talvez no te conteste hoy mismo, pero mantén tu mente positiva.¿Entendido?"  
  
" Sí."contestó sano aceptando la rosa que Kaoru le estaba ofreciendo.  
  
"Su apartamento está en el piso 12 y es el 21."  
  
"Gracias... les debo una."  
  
"¡Buena suerte!"dijo Kaoru mientras Sano salía del apartamento.  
  
"Espero que Megumi lo acepte..."dijo Kaoru.  
  
"No te preocupes estoy segura de que sí..."dijo mirando la puerta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En él piso 12:  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sano con la rosa en la mano caminó lentamente hasta el frente de la puerta de Megumi.  
  
Suspiró profundo y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta--  
  
"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Megumi gritó y Sano abrío la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces , el grito provenía del baño.Sano entró a este y se encontró a Megumi llorando en el piso envuelta en una toalla.  
  
"¡¿Megumi , estás bien , que te pasó?!" Miró para todos lados buscando señales de algún intruso o sangre pero al parecer todo estaba bien. La lenvantó del piso y la abrazó.Megumi seguía llorando.  
  
"Megumi dime que te pasa , por favor..."  
  
"ie -erer"dijo entre sollozos contra el pecho de Sano.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡¡Que nadie me va a querer!!"gritó  
  
"¿Porqué lo dices ?"  
  
"¡Es por su culpa!"  
  
"¿¡Quién, quié tiene la culpa!?"Dijo un poco enojado pensando ya como iva a castigar a aquel que le haiga hecho daño.  
  
"¡Ese delicioso sundae de Baskin Robins!"  
  
Sano=(-_-;)  
  
"!Subí una libra ahora nadie me va a querer por que estoy gorda!"  
  
"¿cuanto pesas?"  
  
"101 lbs..."  
  
"Megumi , estás bien 101 lbs no es tan malo además , ¡te vez super bien!" dijo alenjandola un poco para poderla apreciar mejor.  
  
"¿De verdad lo crees (snif-snif)?"  
  
"¡Claro!" Megumi se miró a sí misma y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando:  
  
Ella estaba cubierta por solo una toalla y Sano estaba con ella en el baño,mirandola...Su rostro se comenzó a enrojecer hasta llegar a ponerse como un letrero de esos que dicen 'PARE'.  
  
"¡HENTAI!"  
  
Megumi le estaba arrojando todo lo que encontraba , Sano salió corriendo del baño y la puerta se cerró justo detrás de él.  
  
Megumi salió del baño completamente vestida, traía una camiseta roja y unos jeans negros.Y se encontró con Sano sentado en su sofá.  
  
"¿Que haces aquí aún , como sabías donde yo vivía?"  
  
"Vine a hacerte una pregunta."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Sano se levantó del sofá y le ofreció la rosa blanca "¿Irias conmigo al baile del viernes?"  
  
Megumi se quedó sin palabras , no podía creer lo que veía , Sanosuke Sagara , ese chico tan bromista , con una expresión seria , ofreciendole una rosa e invitandola al baile.  
  
Sano estaba perdiendo las esperanzas ,ella lo único que hacía era mirarlo.Sano bajo su vista al piso.Tal vez ya tenía acompañante...  
  
Megumi tomó la rosa y miró a Sano.Sano se sorprendió al ver que ella aceptaba la rosa.  
  
"Tendría que pensarlo."dijo haciendose la dificil para ver que expresión ponía Sano.  
  
"Está bien yo entiendo..."dijo un tanto decepcionado caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del apartamento.  
  
" ji-ji "Megumi abrió la puerta luego de que Sano salió y dijo "¡Sano! "  
  
Sano volteó a mirarla "Ya lo pensé y sí voy contigo el viernes."dijo con una sonriza.  
  
Sano se quedó ahí parado como un idiota , una sonriza en su boca.Y se fué de vuelta al apartamento de Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Kaoru:  
  
La puerta se abrió y entró Sano con la vista en el piso.  
  
"Y, ¿ qué te dijo?" Preguntó Kaoru un poco dudosa  
  
" Me dijo...me dijo..."  
  
Misao comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
"¡¡Me dijo que sí!!"Misao y Kaoru comenzaron a saltar y a gritar como niñas de escuela elemental.  
  
Luego de unrato estaban todos sentados en la sala comiendo papitas y bebiendo refresco.  
  
"¡Ah , casi me olvido , es hora de la comida de 'pri' !"  
  
Sano y Misao se miraron el uno al otro , Sano sólo movió los hombros.  
  
Kaoru regresa con una caja de zapatos.  
  
"¿Qué traes ahí?"preguntó Misao.  
  
"A 'Pri' " dijo sacando un lorito bebé color verde con algunas plumas azules. "Me lo regaló mi hermanito "  
  
"No sabía que tenías hermanos , 'Tanuki' "  
  
"No medigas 'Tanuki' 'cabeza de pollo' "dijo Kaoru colocando a 'Pri' en una mesa .Se quedó quieto.  
  
"Parece una plasta , ni siquiera se mueve."Dijo Misao mirando al lorito redondo y con pocas plumas.  
  
'Pri' la miró y dijo "PLASTA"  
  
"¿¡Habló!?"dijo sano sorprendido ya que el lorito era muy joven.  
  
"Mi hermanito me dijo que podía aprender a hablar pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto..."  
  
"Tú , eres una plasta "  
  
El , lorito la miró "Tú ERES UNA PLASTA"  
  
"No , ¡tú!"  
  
"PLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTAPLASTA"  
  
Kaoru y Sano =(^O^)  
  
"No le veo la gracia (*Ù_Ú ) Los veo mañana. "  
  
Y se fué murmurando algo de 'aves decerebradas '  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Gomen por hacerlos esperar, pero por lo menos es más largo que los otros capítulos.No sé si pueda hacer otro tan largo como este...(u_u)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
Hibari : Espero que te haya gustado la foto (^^;)quién se lo iba a imaginar...gracias por tu review gomenpor lo de kamatari...  
  
Cleoru Misumi : ¡Yo también! (^_^) ¡Gracias por tu review! Gracias a Dios que yo también sé cocinar , casi de todo menos arroz (^_^;) Como le había mencionado a Hibari en otro cap. tengo una foto de Kenshin como gatito , si quieres que te la envíe dejame tu e-mail en tu proximo review! Me encanta tu historia '¿El odio nos llevara al amor?' espero que la actualices pronto! y respecto a los papisongos:(^____________________________________________^)  
  
MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S :Primero que nada dejame decirte que... ¡¡me fascinan tus historias 'Entre el cielo y la tierra' y 'AZUL HIELO' espero que las actualices pronto!! Gracias por tu review! Porfavor no me guindes, me dió vastante trabajo escribir esto tan largo...(u_u)  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : (^_^;) sorry , Que mala suerte ami me pasa lo mismo , pero cuando llego de la escuela que bueno que estoy de vacaciones! (^^). (O_O) que , puedo , decir... (^O^) Tus reviews son muy graciosos!! sorry por la tardanza. ESpero que te haya gustado este cap.!  
  
aska ishida :¡¡gracias por tu review!! Y sip estoy de vacaciones! (^_____________________^)  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap.! yo lo encontré un poco aburrido...pero por lo menos está más largo! (^^;) Porfavor dejen reviews ya que es muy importante para mí saber si les gustó o nó mi historia! Espero sacar el otro pronto!!  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	6. Misión:rescatar bolso ó Kenshin no se vé...

Youkai  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece Moti (quien es mi gatita) .^_^  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
HELLO MINNA!!!!!!! I'm baaaack!!! (XD)  
  
Gomen por la tardanza!  
  
Estoy muy contenta porque en el primer día del cap. 5 recibí 4 reviews.La verdad eso sí fué rápido y me dejaron un tanto sorprendida.(^^).Lo del lorito es más o menos basado en mi vida solo que lo que yo tengo es un cocatiel ('Tá mal escribio perro se joye bien).Y mi madre y yo comenzamos a conversar un día y bueno el pajarito es bebé y casi no hace nada so yo le dije "plasta" y mi madre me dijo "a ver si aprende a hablar y te dice plasta a tí (¬_¬)"Y e ahí la idea de Plasta digo Pri.El pobresito se jodió , ya se quedó plasta hasta responde por el 'nombre' (^^;) Me siento culpable...(ToT)  
  
No se ustedes pero se han dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasa bién ligero en esta historia? (O_o;)  
  
A la historia!!  
  
Cap. 6 : Misión: rescatar bolso ó Kenshin no se vé tan mal en toalla. (^_^!)  
  
Misao llegó a su apartamento y tiró la puerta.Caminó y se encontró con Kenshin.  
  
"¡Buenas noches Misao!"  
  
"Buenas noches."  
  
"Te noto extraña , ¿te sucedió algo en la uni.?"preguntó al ver a su prima un tanto enojada.  
  
Y con esta pregunta recordó lo de la fiesta '¡Rayos por poco lo olvido tengo que buscar que me voy a poner para ir al baile!...' Se le encendió el bombillo.  
  
Kenshin sólo la miraba '¿Tendrá dolor de estómago? Está haciendo muchas muecas extrañas...'y sus pensamientos fuerón interrumpidos por Misao.  
  
"Kenshin este viernes hay un baile en la uni.¿Quieres venir conmigo?"  
  
Kenshin tenía una cara de 'yo no sé...'  
  
"Porfi , Kenshin no tengo con quién ir..." con una carita triste(claro fingida)  
  
"¿A qué hora?"  
  
" 7:00 de la noche."  
  
"O.K. , pero yo te llevo."  
  
"?? ¿Conseguiste trabajo?"Kenshin asintió.  
  
"¡¿En qué?!"  
  
"Soy modelo para la agencia de diseño y modelaje , Hiten Mitsurugi "Dijo con una sonriza.  
  
"¡WOW , Kenshin no lo puedo creer , y en una agencia tan famosa!!!!"  
  
"Tengo mi propio auto , ¡me lo facilitó la agencia! "  
  
"¿Qué clase de auto?"  
  
"No es mucho , sólo un mustang del año color gris..."  
  
Misao=(O_O)  
  
"Suerte que no es mucho (¬¬)" se dijo Misao a sí misma."Bueno ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar"  
  
"No eres la única..."  
  
"Bueno entonces ja-ne , mañana tengo que buscar un bonito vestido..." y se fué a su cuarto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el cuarto de Misao.  
  
'Me pregunto cuanto me queda del presupuesto'se preguntó mientras buscaba su bolso por todas partes hasta que se dió cuenta.  
  
"¡KAMI , dejé mi bolso en casa de Kaoru y todo por culpa de ese pájaro descerebrado!" Y salió corriendo como una loca , cosa que hace tiempo no hacía.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin oyó el alboroto que hizo Misao cuandó la vió salir corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
" ¡¿ Misao , que te sucede , a donde vas ?!"  
  
"¿Qué hora es Kenshin?"  
  
"Las 11:00 de la noche."  
  
"Olvidé mi bolso , voy a buscarlo."  
  
"Oh , entonces cualquier cosa te espero ."  
  
Misao se fué , dejando la puerta entre abierta y Kenshin buscó su ropa , él se iba a dar un baño.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao en el corredor :  
  
'Tal vez ya Kaoru esté dormida , lo mejor es entrar sin depertar a nadie y salir con mi bolso , tal vez no se haiga dado cuenta que lo dejé.'  
  
Misao miró para todos lados y se transformó en su froma neko-youkai.  
  
'¡Ser un youkai tiene sus ventajas !(^_^)' Pero lo que se escuchó en realidad fué:  
  
Miao ,prrrrrmiao  
  
Se oyeron pasos de adentro de un apartamento cercano , Misao se asustó y corrió hacia las escaleras 'ya se hace tarde debo encontrar mi bolso' pero de nuevo lo único que se escuchó fué: Mrrrrrrrrmiao.  
  
segundos más tarde cuándo ya Misao había subido las escaleras:  
  
"Me pareció haber escuchado algo frente a mi puerta..."Dijo Aoshi abriendo su puerta y mirando para todos lados.  
  
"Debió ver sido mi imaginación..."dijo moviendo sus hombros y cerrando su puerta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'¡que susto por poco me atrapan!' pero se escuchó:  
  
Miao prrrrrrr.  
  
Llegó al apartamento de Kaoru , Sano salía y dejó la puerta entre abierta.  
  
'¡Sí!' se oyó:Miau!  
  
Sano la escuchó y volteó a verla.  
  
Misao se quedó paralizada.  
  
"¡Hola gatito!" Se hacercó un poco y se dió cuenta de que su tamaño era muy pequeño para ser un macho. " ¡Lo siento has de ser una gatita! " Sano se acercó y le acarició el cuello.  
  
'¡Verdad ellos no me pueden reconocer!' se escuchó:Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmiau.  
  
Sano se levantó y se fué ya era tarde y no era bueno andar por la calles tan tarde.Misao aprovechó y entró al apartamento pero justo cuándo iba a salir con su bolso...  
  
"PlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPlastaPla sta"  
  
'No puede ser...' se escuchó: prrr  
  
Y Kaoru salió por una puerta tal vez su cuarto , quién sabe." Pri , no son horas de estar haciendo tanto alvoroto."Y miró al sofá donde estaba neko- Misao a.k.a. Moti.  
  
"¿Un gato? ¡se le quedó el bolso a Misao!"  
  
Kaoru tomó la gata en sus brazos y se lo llevó con el Bolso de Misao."Mejor se lo devuelvo uno nunca sabe cuando le haga falta cualquier documento que tenga" Y bajó en el ascensor hacía el apartamento de Misao.En su pijama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Misao:  
  
Kenshin ya tenía su toalla y se estaba dando un baño y lavando su cabello con agua caliente .  
  
Luego de un rato , Kenshin salió de la ducha pero se recordó que había olvidado su ropa en el cuarto por lo que salió con la toalla amarrada de su cintura y su largo cabello majado , pegado a su espalda ya se lo había desenredado en el baño.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru vió la puerta de Misao estaba entre abierta , cuando tocó la puerta esta se abrió. Kenshin la oyó y miró hacia la puerta ,Kaoru también lo miraba.  
  
Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado.  
  
Misao se dió cuenta y comenzó a reirse pero como estaba en su forma neko sólo se escuchó un ronroneo muy bajito,del cuál Kaoru no se dió cuenta.  
  
'Wow Kenshin no se vé tan mal en toalla y todo mojado...¿¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡¡¡KAORU NO HENTAI!!!'pensó sonrojandose un poco y desviando su mirada del cuerpo de kenshin.  
  
'¿Que hace ella aquí y a esta hora? Hmm...no se vé tan mal en esa pijama de ceda...AACK QUE ESTOY PENSANDO SOY UN HENTAIIII!!!!!!!!' pensó kenshin quién tambié se sonrojó un poco.  
  
Kenshin se acercó a la puerta y notó que Kaoru se sonrojó un poco más.  
  
'¿Qué raro...se sentirá mal?'pensó kenshin , al parecer no recordaba su estado de vestimenta.  
  
"¿En qué la puedo ayudar señorita...?"  
  
"K-Kaoru..." 'Kami me desmayo!!!! '  
  
"¡OH! La amiga de Misao , nos conocimos en el ascensor , ¿cierto?"Dijo asiendose el nuevo.  
  
Kaoru asintió hubo un silencio entre los dos hasta que Kenshin se dió de cuenta de lo que Koru traía en sus brasos.  
  
"¡M-MISAO!!!!!!!!!"gritó al ver a misao en su forma neko pero los animales no hablan.Los youkais si eran familia podían comunicarse por telepatía. Siempre y cuando estuvieran en su forma Youkai , Mientras estaban en su forma humana no podía usar su telepatía.  
  
"¡Sí Kenshin por que no lo publicas en el periódico y si quieres en las noticias también!"pensó sarcasticamente. Kenshin oyó sus pensamientos Kaoru solo oyó un: prrrmiaopr.  
  
Kenshin=(^_^!)  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿oro?"  
  
"Acabas de decir 'Misao'. ¿Está ella aquí? "  
  
"¡No! Quiero decir : ¡Moti la gatita de Misao! Misao ha hestado muy preocupada por ella y ahora mismo salió a buscarla." Dijo fingiendo preocupación."¡Donde has estado todo este tiempo Moti tienes a tu ama muy preocupada¡"dijo quitándole a Moti de los brazos a Kaoru.  
  
Moti = (-_-!)  
  
"La encontré dentro de mi apartamento , no pensé que fuera de Misao."  
  
Kenshin miró a Moti. Moti se hacía la inocente mirando para todos lados.  
  
"Bueno Misao no está pero podrías devorverle su bolso lo olvidó en mi apartamento" Kenshin lo aceptó y le dió las gracias.  
  
"Qu pases buenas noches."dijo mirandolo,sonrojandose y dandose la vuelta para regresar a su apartamento.  
  
"¡¡Gracias y buenas noches a tí también Kaoru-dono!!"dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y depositaba a Moti en el piso.  
  
Misao regresó a su forma humana.  
  
" ¡Que buena manera de contestar la puerta!" dijo Misao mirando a Kenshin quién aún estaba en toalla con su cabello mojado.  
  
"¿oro , a qué te refieres ?" y se miró y porfín se recordó de lo traía puesto. Kenshin se puso tan rojo cómo un pimiento.  
  
Misao sólo se echó a reir al ver la expresión de su primo.  
  
"Misao no deberías salir así y transformarte. ¿Que tal si te atrapan?"dijo Kenshin aún colorado.  
  
" Relajate Kenshin , yo sé muy bién lo que hago."  
  
Kenshin sólo la miró como quién dice 'sí claro , lo que tú digas '  
  
Misao miró el reloj de pared que había en la pequeña sala y dijo "bueno lo importante es que recuperé mi bolso.Y ya es tarde así que : ¡Dulces Sueños Kenshin!" y murmuró "Que sueñes con tu Kaoru, jiji "  
  
" ¿Que dijiste?"  
  
Misao se frizó "No nada , que sólo tengo que comprar uno. Un traje , no creo que necesites ropa porque ya sabes que a los modelos le suplen su ropa , la agencia para promocionar sus lineas." Dijo Misao un poco nerviosa.  
  
"Ohh , Que pases buenas noches Misao , que duermas bién." Kenshin se fué a su cuarto y Misao al suyo.  
  
"Eso estuvo cerca..."  
  
Se cambió a su ropa de dormir y durmió toda la noche sin interrupciones.  
  
Lo mismo con Kenshin y todos los demás en susu respectivas casas o apartamentos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hello!  
  
Umm , qué digo.  
  
Me compré el libro 5 de Harry Potter!!!  
  
Quiero el DVD de la película de Cow boy bebop!!(T_T)  
  
La verdad es que Kenshin no se vería tan mal en toalla.Esa escena se la dedico a todas las Fans del adorable pelirojo!!!!!  
  
Rayos estuvieron tan cerca de encontrarse Aoshi y Misao.Pero yo soy mala (:P)  
  
Una vez traté de escribir Sano y me salió Asno (-_-!)  
  
En el proximo capítulo adictas al shopping y la fiesta del viernes!!!  
  
Espero que este cap. Haya sido vastante largo!!  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S : (^___^) YAY!!! leí tu nuevo cap. de 'Entre el cielo y la tierra' Estubo muy bueno!! jiji! Sí!!!!!!Negro es uno de mis colores favoritos!!!!!!!!!!Ese traje de Misao está super Cool!!!!!!!!!! Espero que también actualices 'Azul Hielo' esa historia también está muy buena! Espero que este cap haya sido vastante largo! Gracias por tu review!! Sé lo que se siente que tu computadora se muera...(;_;) Yo estuve sin la mía casi un mes! y tuve que volver a instalar el e-mail y el internet...  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : (^O^) Como siempre , tus reviews tan graciosos!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap.!!Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Mego: contestaciones= 1)(^^) gracias!! no te preocupes muy pronto!!! No digo cuando!! 2)(^^) yo también quisiera...3)lo del lorito lo dije al principio.4)(^^!) Gracias por tus comentarios !! Espero te haya gustado este cap.!!!!!  
  
Cleoru Misumi : HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se escribe Dentine ice), como rayos tú puedes tolerar eso (_) Es tán,tán...FRío!!ME como un trident de menta y por que por lo visto tengo un trauma con lo chicles! Soy una Choco adicta (^O^)!!! Nunca he comido en chilis (;_;) Lo mismo se puede decir de mí .Bajé 10 libras y las aumenté por un antojito de comer pizza por la noche!!!!(T_T) Jé! no soy la única entonces que piensa así !? Jiji, sólo lo podrás conseguir si me vences a llegar ayá!! (;P) Sorry que no te conocí cunado me enviaste el e-mail...Puedes enviarme e-mail cuando quieras después de todo no conosco mucha gente que me envíe e-mail (T_T)Espero leer de tí pronto!! Me dejaste sorprendida con eso de que Aoshi tenga una hija! (O_o) Tsubame! quién se lo hubiera imaginado!Gracias por tu review Ja-ne!  
  
anto_chan :Gracias!!(^_^)espero te haya gustado este cap.!! gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Como siempre gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews por favor !!!! Más reviews, actualizasiones más rápidas!!!!!  
  
Ja-né!!!!!! 


	7. El shopping day ó ¡Kami! ¡¿Que me pongo...

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece Moti (quien es mi gatita) .^_^  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
Hello! ¡Sorry por la tardanza! Como siempre... (-_-!).Pero primero no podía entrar a FF.net por alguna razón, luego había un problema que cada vez que subía una historia los acentos se borraban y salían unos simbolos que yo no entendía, después no podía entrar de nuevo...!(It was a real pain in the butt...)Ademas , ¡también estaba mi cumpleaños!  
  
Espero que les guste este cap.  
  
Ahora a la historia!  
  
Cap. 7 : El shopping day ó ¡Kami! ¡¿Que me pongo?!  
  
El jueves fué un grandioso día Misao se levantó en la mañana , Kenshin había dejado el desayuno preparado.Misao llegó a la uni media hora tarde como siempre...  
  
Yahiko estaba en el salón hablando con Sano , su medio hermano.Tsubame seguía en la otra ciudad como era de esperarse.Megumi y Kaoru conversaban tranquilas como de costumbre.Misao tomó su asiento habitual cerca de Kaoru.  
  
"Y dime Kaoru, ¿encontraste alguien con quien ir a la fiesta?"Preguntó Misao sacando su lápiz y comenzando a copiar las cortas notas que habían en la pizarra.  
  
"No.Pero tengo alguien en mente y le voy a preguntar hoy"  
  
Misao asintió y terminó su trabajo.Las clases más aburridas no pudieron ser con los profesores dandoles mucho trabajo.Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos pudieron salir a comer.Misao se ofreció a buscar el almuerzo hoy por lo que se fué en su auto y regresó 10 minutos más tardes.Con sus pedidos de Burger King.  
  
"¡Porfin , me muero de hambre!" dijo Sano  
  
"Siempre tienes hambre hermano..."  
  
"¡Lo sé ! (^_^)"  
  
Todos meno Sano=(^_^;)  
  
"O.K., la ensalada con pollo?"  
  
"¡Mía!"dijo Megumi.  
  
"¿El whopper doble carne ,doble queso ,con papas agrandadas,una batida de vainilla agrandada , y un pay de manzana? (O_o!)"  
  
"¡Mío!" dijo Sano quitandole todo lo Misao había mencionado , quitando la envoltura de su whopper y atacandolo con una enorme mordida.  
  
Megumi lo miraba con ojos muy brillosos.Parecía como si fuera a llorar.Sano se dió cuenta y le ofreció de lo que él tenía.Megumi bajó su mirada.  
  
"¡No te preocupes Kitsune te ves bién además es sólompor hoy!"  
  
Megumi lo miró , le quitó una papa y lo pelliscó."¡Ao!"  
  
"No me llames Kitsune."  
  
Misao siguió repartiendo , el whopper junior con papas y pepsi para yahiko , el sandwich para Kaoru y para ella los nuggets con salsa B.B.Q. y una sprite.  
  
"Yahiko , ¿tu vas para la fiesta del viernes con Tsubame?"  
  
"Tal vez un rato , pero me voy temprano.Invité a Tsubame al cine y la película comienza a las 8:30." dijo y luego tomó un poco de soda.  
  
" ¿Que te pondrás , ya tienes el traje?"le preguntó Kaoru a Misao.  
  
"No, hoy voy a comprarme algo ,y, ¿ustedes?" dijo refiriendose a Kaoru y Megumi.  
  
"Yo tengo varios trajes pero no sé cuál color ponerme..."dijo Megumi.  
  
Sano quién estaba oyendo la conversación dijo "Rojo no te quedaría mal..."  
  
"Hmmm...."dijo megumi pensativa pero no dijo nada más.  
  
" Yo no sé..."dijo Kaoru 'No tengo nada de dinero lo que tenía lo gasté , no había pensado en eso...'pensó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad:  
  
Kenshin salía de su nuevo auto.Y entraba a la oficina de Hiko para reportarse y recivir las intrucciones.Hiko no se las había dado , sólo le había dado un auto , una identificación y le dijo que llegara hoy a las 8:00 de la mañana y se presentara en su oficina.  
  
Kenshin entró a la oficina de Hiko , y se encontró con este que hablaba con sus secretaria.  
  
"¡Oi , Kenshin! ¿¡estás listo para tu primer día!?"  
  
"Sí señor."  
  
"No seas tan formal , me puedes llamar shishou.Ya que yo te estoy enseñando los pasos del modelaje."dijo con una gran sonriza.  
  
"O.k.. Shishou entonces."  
  
Ambos salieron de la oficina y entraron a un gran cuarto lleno de modelos y diseñadores con sus más recientes diseños.  
  
"Muy bién Kenshin , tú serás modelo para el diseñador que te escoja.Sabes que tal vez no siempre te toque el mismo ya que depende del color de la ropa y el diseño."  
  
Kenshin asintió.  
  
Hiko continuó "Este será el lugar donde estarás casi todo el tiempo aparte de la pasarela."Hiko salió de este cuarto y tocó una puerta  
  
"¡Entre!"se hoyó de adentro.  
  
Hiko abrió la puerta , adentro se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y color marrón ojos verdes.  
  
"El es Shougo Amakusa , el es camarografo , diseñador , maestro y modelo cuando se necesita.Amakusa este es Kenshin Himura "dijo señalandolo con su mano "El nuevo modelo en la compañía , necesito que le enseñes como caminar en la pasarela y lo prepares."  
  
"¿Tiene alguna experiencia en modelaje Himura?"  
  
"No. Y, porfavor , me puede decir Kenshin"  
  
"Muy bién.Entonces vamos , debemos comenzar lo más pronto posible."  
  
Todos salieron de la oficina de Shougo y entraron a una donde habían unas camillas de masaje , unas secadoras de cabello y unas sillas con espejos el lugar parecía un salón de belleza sólo que el no sabía de ningún salón de belleza tan equipado.En esta oficina se encontraban tres mujeres.  
  
"Bién Kenshin aquí te comenzaremos a preparar , como ya sabes hoy sólo practicaremos como caminar en la pasarela.Pero antes arreglaremos tu cabello y tu piel.Ahora , esto es muy importante que recuerdes: Nunca vayas a otro lugar a arreglarte , siempre vas a ser atendido por nuestras cosmetologas."  
  
Kenshin asintió "Pero yo me puedo cuidar mi propio cabello."  
  
"Eso lo veremos , depende de lo que digan ellas por cierto.Ella es mi hermana , Magadria Amakusa ella será tu estilista.Morimo , ella será tu manicurista y pedicurista.Y Omasu quién será tu masajista.Bueno los dejo solos regresaré más tarde junto con Hiko."Shougo y Hiko se fueron y lo dejaron sólo con las tres mujeres.  
  
Tan pronto los hombres se fueron y las dejaron solas con Kenshin estas le dieron una mirada que le envió escalosfríos a Kenshin.  
  
"¿Señoritas...?  
  
Las jovenes sonrieron malevolamente y le brincaron encima todas a la vez, Con tijeras, shampoos, cremas y toallas. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao ya había salido de la uni y estaba en el centro comercial.entró a varias tiendas pero ninguna le llamó la llamó la atención.  
  
Salió y se encontró una tienda que le llamó mucho la atención...  
  
'Que extraño...no había visto eso antes cuando pasé...tal vez no le habí prestado atención...'  
  
Entró , la tienda era muy bonita.Y tenía muchos trajes bonitos , y en un curio tení muchas almoaditas con joyería.  
  
Tenían un sólo traje de cada diseño.Ni siquiera los tenían en distintos colores ni materiales.Cada vestido era único, al igual que su joyería , la cual estaba hecha con joyas y piedras auténticas.  
  
Caminó por la tienda observando cada diseño , hasta su más minimo detalle...  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"¿Disculpe señorita la puedo ayudar?"  
  
Misao noesperaba que nadie estuviera detrás de ella , por lo que dió un salto y un gritito.  
  
"Lo siento no quiese asustarla."  
  
"¡No se preocupe!"  
  
"¿Buscaba algo en particular?"  
  
"Bueno...sí."  
  
"¿Cómo qué?"  
  
"Un traje de noche."  
  
"Dese la vuelta porfavor."  
  
Misao dió una vuelta y la miró de nuevo, era una mujer de unos 60 años más o menos , de cabello gris y ojos azules muy claritos.Era más alta que ella.  
  
"Deme un minuto le traeré su piesa en un momento."  
  
Misao asintió y caminó a ver los accesorios...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de kaoru:  
  
'No puede ser... no tengo que ponerme ni con quién ir...'pensó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
*toc toc*Alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
Kaoru se levantó de su sofá y abrió la puerta.  
  
"Hola hermanita."pero cuando vió la expresión que tenía."¿Que te pasó?"  
  
Kaoru negó con su cabeza "Nada..."  
  
"¿Entonces?  
  
"No tengo nada que ponerme para ir a la fiesta de esta noche.Ni siquiera tengo pareja..."  
  
"¿Cómo es que no me invitaste?"  
  
"¿Tú quieres ir conmigo?"  
  
"¡Claro!"  
  
"¿En serio?"  
  
Aoshi asintió con su cabeza. 'No, pero no soporto ver a mi hermana tan triste.No que lo vaya a admitir frente a ella...'  
  
" ¿Que tal si vamos a comprar tu vestido ahora?"  
  
"O.k."  
  
Kaoru tomó su bolso y se fué con Aoshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Habían muchos diamantes , perlas y rubies ,pulceras,prendedores y pantallas.Sin contar cadenas de plata y oro.  
  
La mujer regresó con un traje tubo negro. que tenía una 'X' en transparencia que comenzaba en los lados superiores del frente se cruzaba en el medio y terminaba en los llados de abajo , lo mismo en la parte de atras.  
  
Misao se lo midió y le quedó perfecto.Lo compró pero antes de salir de la tienda una joya le llamó la atención.Era un corazón por lo visto en cristal pero se veía tan delicado...era una medalla con una cadena de oro muy finita.  
  
La señora la vió observando la prenda y se dió cuenta del brillo que emitía el corazón.  
  
"Señorita, ¿le gusta esa medalla?"  
  
"Es muy bonita..."  
  
Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron gris por un momento , y luego regresaron a su color original.  
  
'Ya veo...con razón logró llegar a la tienda...' Miró la medalla y esta emitía una luz blanca que casi no se notaba. "¿Quieres probartela?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
La mujer sacó la cadena de su cojín de color negro y cerró el curio.Se la puso en el cuello a misao y le enseñó su reflejo en un espejo.  
  
Los ojos de misao se agrandaron en el momento que vió su reflejo.Sus pupilas de encojieron haciendolos ver más grandes aún.  
  
"¿¡¿¡Q-qué clase de broma es esta!?!?"  
  
"¿Que ves en el espejo?"  
  
"¡No soy yo!"  
  
"¡¿Que ves?¡"  
  
"¡Es una mujer de cabello y ojos negros!"  
  
"Joven , estás en graves problemas..."  
  
"¿De qué habla , usted no me conoce? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?¡"  
  
"Usted es Youkai...¿cierto?"  
  
Misao se asustó sintió como sile hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte."¡¿C- como lo sabe me ha estado espiando!?"  
  
"No , esta tienda es especial...Y ese collar también es especial, sólo reacciona cuándo algo puede ser un peligro, o puede causrle mal al que lo usa , en este caso...Tú te debes de cuidarte de la mujer que vistes en el espejo."  
  
"¿Quién es usted?"preguntó misao un poco asustada y sorprendida.  
  
"Eso tiene muy poca importancia.Debes cuidarte , tu historia apenas comienza..." sacó una caja de madera parecida aun joyero.Le quitó la tapa , adentro estaba acojinada y cubierta de seda dorada.Puso el espejo adentro, la cerró de nuevo y se la llevó a Misao quién todaví estaba un poco asustada.  
  
No es todos los días que te dicen que estás en peligro y que te descubren de que eres Youkai sin siquiera saber quien eres.  
  
"Ten. Esto es tuyo , El collar también."  
  
"Pero , no tengo suficiente dinero--"  
  
"No te preocupes es un regalo , ya casi no habemos Youkais , debemos proteger a los nuestros..."  
  
"¿Qué?"dijo tomando la caja que le ofrecía la mujer.  
  
"¿No lo sabías? Sólo quedamos unos cuantos.Y los que quedamos la mayoría somos mestizos.Ya casi no quedan Youkais de sangre pura.Casi todos son mitad humano.Pero Youkais detodas formas.La mayoría ha decidido aislarse y viven en pequeños grupos.Y luego de que uno de los Youkais más poderosos haya sido asesinado , las cosas han ido de mal en peor..."  
  
"Pero...¿Cómo es que quedamos tan pocos?"  
  
"Creeme las cosas no están muy buenas , la població humana es demasiada, casi no quedan lugares secretos lejos de la civilisación y alguien quiere eliminar a los más fuertes y dominar todo la raza Youkai y humana."  
  
"Wow...Suena...¡como una película!"  
  
La mujer se cayó de spaldas estilo animé.  
  
"¡Usted debería ser escritora! "  
  
La mujer la miró incredula.  
  
"Gracias , espero que las cosas se mejoren..."  
  
"Ten cuidado con quién confias..."dijo con una sonriza.  
  
"¡No se preocupe! ¿Hmm...que hora será?"  
  
"Son las 6:00 de la tarde."  
  
"¡AHHH , llegaré tarde a la fiesta!" y con esto salió corriendo de la tienda corriendo por las calles llenas de gente justo iba pasando frente a una tienda sintió algo, y justo cuando se iba a voltear a mirar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi acompañaba a su hermana mientras ella escogía su vestido en la tienda cuando sintió algo, y justo cuando se iba a voltear a ver lo que era...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La luz cambió a rojo , y un camión se paró justo enfrente de la vitrina.  
  
"¿Hmm?" Misao miró a todos lados pero no vió nada."Que extraño..."movió sus hombros "A de ser mi imaginación..."Miró su reloj de pulsera"¡Estoy tarde!"Y corrió hacia su apartamento que no estaba muy lejos sólo a unos bloques.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La luz cambió a verde , el camión se movió.  
  
Aoshi aún estaba mirando hacia fuera por el cristal de la vitrina.  
  
"¿Que piensas de este, Aoshi?"Se estaba probando un traje azul marino de tirillas.  
  
"Te queda bien.¿Que usted cree señorita?"Le preguntó a una de las empleadas de la tienda.  
  
"¡Es un traje muy bonito , usted tiene muy buen gusto!"  
  
Kaoru sonrió  
  
'Siempre lo dije: ¡Yo tengo buenos gustos! ¡Lo que no tengo son chavos!' pensó , mientras contemplaba el traje en el espejo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes !! Se que había dicho que el proximo era la fiesta pero esta idea me llegó primero... ¿Qué pasará con Kenshin? ¿Que le habrán hecho? ¿Llegará Misao temprano a la fiesta? ¿Dejará la autora de hacer preguntas estúpidas?  
  
¡Leanlo en el proximo capitulo!  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales :  
  
Hibari :Jiji, ¡no eres la única! epero que te haya gustado este cap. gracias por el review!  
  
Mego:(^__________^)¡Lo sé! Por eso digo que yo soy mala (I'm evil).Sip ella es linda.Peeero...Le cambiaron los ojos de color (-_-) ohora los tiene como marrones...casi amarillos.Si la quieres ver solo dilo yo tengo varias fotos.¡Mis animales preferidos son los felinos! ¿Se nota? ¡También mi signo es Leo, Que casualidad! Ahora que lo mencionas... Sí, mi vecina y mi madre siempre estan hablando así...Me saca por el techo y después están discutiendo con uno porque no les consigen las cosas volando vajito.(sigh) quien las entiende...Gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado el cap.  
  
Cleoru Misumi:(Una pregunta...¿Son gemelas?) (^________________________________^) LOL Eso debió de doler! O.k. Epero ir algún día. Kenshin...(drool) Er were was I, oh yeah... ummm ¡no te mueras necesito que me dejes reviews! (???) Gracias por tu review!!!! Espero que te guste este cap.  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi:¡Hello! Ya vendrá no me apresures...Y si me matas no hay más capitulos.(asiente con la cabeza)Si quieres un lemon yo no voy a ser la que lo escriba , si lo quieres escribir tú , pues...(*_*) ya tu sabes... ¡¡¡MIAO MIAO NO HENTAI!!! (^O^) Gracias por tu review!!  
  
jocky-misao: Yo no diría pobrecito (*_*) (^_^) Hmmm...Sabes no es mala la idea...Aoshi en toalla...( Hitokiri-miao miao se desmalla pero choca con el escritorio y se despierta de nuevo con un gran chichón en la frente) Sorry lo olvidaba , solo lo pueden hacer los personajes de anime...Gracias por tu review!!!Ja-ne!  
  
¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!! 


	8. La fiesta ó Misao y Kaoru talvez tengan...

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece dos baterías agotadas (mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón) un centavo,un pedaso de hilo y una bolita de peluza. (^_^)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
No sé que decir...(-_-!)  
  
A la historia!  
  
Cap. 8: La fiesta ó Misao y Kaoru talvez tengan parientes Tomates... (^_^!)  
  
Kenshin salió de la ajencia vastante tarde y sólo porque dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente si nó hubiera salido más tarde aún.  
  
"¿¡Oh por Dios que me harían esas mujeres?!"Dijo mientras entraba al ascensor y oprimía un botón.  
  
"Sólo espero que Misao no se averguenze de mí..."  
  
El ascensor llegó a donde el se dirigía y corrió hasta su carro, no quería llegar tarde y dejar a Misao esperando.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Megumi:  
  
Megumi ya había salido de la ducha y estaba buscando en su closet algo bonito para ponerse para la fiesta.  
  
'¿¡Rayos que me pongo!?' pensó mientras sacaba varios trajes y los tiraba en la cama para escoger."¡Ya mismo llega Sano y no me he vestido! ¿Que me pondré?"  
  
Tenía varios colores y estilos.Pero uno le llamó la atención  
  
Flash back:  
  
Yo tengo varios trajes pero no sé cuál color ponerme..."dijo Megumi.  
  
Sano quién estaba oyendo la conversación dijo "Rojo no te quedaría mal..."  
  
"Hmmm...."dijo megumi pensativa pero no dijo nada más.  
  
Fin del Falsh back.  
  
"Rojo ¿eh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Misao llegó a su apartamento , puso la cajita de madera en la mesita denoche de su cuarto.Se quitó el collar y lo puso sobre la caja.'Espero que Kenshin no tarde mucho...'y se fué a arreglar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Sano iba de camino al apartamento de Megumi, pasando por en frente de una floristería , decidió comprar una Rosa blanca para Megumi.  
  
'No sé porqué pero las Rosas Blancas me recuerdan su rostro...'pensó contemplando la delicada flor que tenía en su mano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Kenshin conducía hacia el apartamento , la luz del semaforo cambió a Rojo y tuvo que detenerse.  
  
Al lado conducía una joven que por lo visto paseaba con sus amigas.  
  
Kenshin sintió como si lo estuvieran mirando.Se volteó y todas las chicas que estaban en el auto del lado lo estaban mirando , muy sorprendidas y un con sus caras un poco rosadas.  
  
'Me imagino que irán al médico , parece que tienen fiebre'miró el semáforo y miró las chicas de nuevo, aún lo estaban mirando  
  
'¡Dios que habrán hecho!'  
  
La luz cambió y porfín arrancó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Megumi:  
  
*Toc toc*Alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
Megumi abrió la puerta.  
  
Sano se sonrojó un poco y abrió su boca para decir algo.Pero, no sabía que decir.  
  
"¡Sano no te esperaba tan temprano!"  
  
"¡Te ves muy bonita!"  
  
"¡Aún no estoy lista!"Megumi tenía el pelo recojido con un pinche , uno que otro mechón salido de sitio.  
  
Sano se sonrojó más todavía.  
  
"Sientate , ya me falta poco."  
  
Entró a su cuarto y regresó con un traje Rojo muy pegado , demostrando hasta la más minima curva.  
  
Tenía unas tirillas que se cruzaban en la espalda.Una abertura que comenzaba en la mitad de su muslo derecho , enseñando una de sus piernas.  
  
Sano se quedó imnotizado , viendo como ella caminaba hasta él.  
  
Tenía puesta una sombra color rosa bien pálida y un los labios pintados de Rojo Rubí.  
  
Era una vestimenta muy sencilla pero Sano pensaba que era lo más bello del mundo.  
  
'Dios parece un Angel envuelto en llamas...Si fuera pintor...'  
  
"¿Me estás oyendo?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Olvídalo..."  
  
"Esto es para tí..."dijo ofreciendole la rosa.  
  
"Que detallista...Gracias...La pondré en agua..."Megumi llenó un jarrón con agua y lo puso en el centro de la mesa de comedor.  
  
"Deberíamos irnos ya...No queremos llegar tarde."  
  
"Tienes razón."Tomó las llaves de su auto , un pontiac sunfire Rojo. "Tú conduces."  
  
"O.K."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Kaoru:  
  
Ya ella estaba preparada se estaba mirando en el espejo.  
  
Tenía el pelo suelto con una trensita muy finita en el lado derecho de su rostro amarrada con una liguilla negra.No se notaba casi.  
  
Casi no traía maquillaje.  
  
Sólo un poco de gloss , mascara ,y una sombra azul palido casi blanco.  
  
Y tenía puesto un traje Azul marino de tirillas con una bufanda azul amrino transparente sobre sus hombros.  
  
*Toc toc*  
  
"¿Ya estás lista?"  
  
" ¡Sí! "  
  
Corrió y abrió la puerta.  
  
"Wow... ¡Estás muy guapo aoshi!"  
  
Aoshi traía puesto una camisa negra de botones y unos pantalones negros largos.  
  
"¡Tu también!"  
  
Kaoru cerró la puerta y se fué con Aoshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Misao salía del baño cuando oyó alguien abriendo la puerta.Salió con su traje ya puestoy su pelo suelto.  
  
"¿Quié es?"preguntó mientras salia de su cuarto.  
  
"¡Kenshin!"  
  
Misao se quedó mirando a Kenshin.  
  
"No me digas...me veo ridiculo."dijo un poco triste.  
  
"¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Todo lo contrario, nunca te había visto tan guapo y tan bien vestido!"  
  
Kenshin tenía un a camisa violeta como sus ojos, de botones y unos pantalones largos, negros.Su cabello brillaba y se veía muy sedoso.  
  
"Aún no he terminado de prepararme , pero ya casi termino dame 5 minutos."  
  
Kenshin se fué a ver en el espejo de su cuarto.  
  
La ropa había sido hecha por uno de los diseñadores de la agencia y le habían dado un nuevo corte de cabello y un tratamiento, eliminando las puntas quemadas que tenía.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi , Sano ,Yahiko y Tsubame habían llegado a la fiesta.Ya había mucha gente en la fiesta, y ellos estaban bailando.  
  
Terminó la canción y se sentaron en una mesa juntos.  
  
"Bueno ya mismo nosotros nos vamos..." dijo Yahiko.  
  
"¡Espero que disfruten la película!"dijo Megumi.  
  
"¡Miren llegó Tanuki!"dijo mirando hacia la entrada.  
  
"¡Sano no deberías poner sobre nombres!,¿Quién será ese?"  
  
"Qué se yó..."dijo moviendo sus hombros.  
  
"¡Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Buenas noches."  
  
Todos saludaron a Kaoru y su acompañante.  
  
"¡El es mi hermano , Aoshi Shinomori! Aoshi ellos son Sano, Megumi,Yahiko y Tsubame."  
  
Todos saludaron."Y , ¿Donde está Misao?"  
  
"No ha llegado aún."Una balada comienza a tocar.  
  
"Oye Kits-quiero decir : Megumi , ¿quieres bailar conmigo?"Preguntó Sano ofresiendole su mano.  
  
Megumi : ^///^  
  
Asintió y se fueron a bailar en una esquinita oscura.  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi se sentaron con Yahico y Tsubame.Aoshi no sabía que decir y Kaoru estaba un poco aburrida.  
  
"¡Vaya Kaoru , no sabía que tenías un hermano!"  
  
"El se mudó recientemente.(^_^)"  
  
Y siguieron conversando hasta que Yahiko dijo que ya debían irse para llegar al cine antes de que empezara la película.  
  
Se despidieron y se fueron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Un mustang se estacionaba cuandoYahiko salía con Tsubame.  
  
Misao salió y los saludó Kenshin caminaba no muy atrás.  
  
"¿Y ya se van?"  
  
"Sí, recuerda nosotros ibamos a ver una película."  
  
"¡Oh, verdad es se me había olvidado! ¡Espero que la disfruten entonces , Ja-ne! "  
  
"¡Kenshin eres tan lento , avanza!"y lo llevó jalándole el braso.  
  
Encontraron la mesa donde estaba Kaoru pero no veían a Megumi o a Sano.  
  
"¡Kaoru , que bonito tu traje!"  
  
"¡Gracias , el tuyo también está muy bonito!"  
  
Misao y Kenshin se sentaron con ellos.  
  
"¡Oh, Misao el es mi hermano: Aoshi Shinomori!"  
  
Misao no le había prestado mucha atención a él pero cuando lo miró se quedó paralizada , esos ojos Azul hielo , ese cabello negro...pero esa expresión tan seria...Nunca había visto nada tan bello.  
  
Se dió cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado y se sonrojó , "¡HolasoyMisaoMakimachi!" pero nadie la entendió...  
  
"¿Qué?"dijo Aoshi con las cejas levantadas.  
  
Misao:(-_-;)  
  
Kaoru:( ^_^;) "Ella es Misao Makimachi "  
  
"Oh...Mucho gusto."  
  
'Y el él chico más bello...¡Ah , que estoy pensando!'  
  
"¿Te pasa algo Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru: (O///O)  
  
Todos la estaban mirando incluso Kenshin, ella estaba muy roja.  
  
"Me imagino que recuerdas a Kenshin , Kaoru ."  
  
"Ah sí Aoshi el es Kenshin...?"  
  
"Himura."  
  
" ¡Kenshin Himura!"  
  
"Mucho gusto "  
  
"Creo que iré por algo de beber,¿Tú quieres algo Kenshin?"  
  
"O.k."  
  
Misao se fué.  
  
"¡Oh , um... yo también quisiera algo!"  
  
Se levantó para irse pero Aoshi le dijo que el buscaría las bebidas y se fué dejando a Kaoru y a Kenshin a solas.  
  
Kaoru : ///  
  
(^_^;)No sabían que decir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Misao se sentó en otra mesa después de conseguir un refresco.  
  
Aoshi se dió cuenta de la jugada según caminaba hacía los refrigerios , pero decidió ignorarlo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Sano y Megumi seguían bailando muy abrasados...  
  
No les importaba nada...  
  
Sentían como si estuvieran sólo la música y ellos...  
  
Sin nada que los moleste...  
  
Bailando y bailando y pisandose los pies porque ninguno de los dos sabía bailar...(^_^!) pero eso no les dañó el momento tan romántico y "privado" que tenían...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Umm...y como ha estado Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Bien. ¿Y tú?"  
  
"Bien."  
  
Ubo un incomodo silencio.¿De que hablarle a una persona que solo has visto un par de veces?Pues mi modo hay que entonces empezar a conocerlo.  
  
"¿Y a qué te dedicas? "preguntó Kaoru un poco roja 'rayos porquétengo que estar tan roja , cualquiera diría que pertenezco a una familia de Tomates (- _-;)'  
  
"Umm...modelo...empesé hoy fué mi primer día..."Dijo totalmente rojo. 'Que horrible debe pensar que soy un idiota...(u_u)'  
  
" ¿Y qué hicieron?"  
  
"Nada , sólo arreglarme un poco, mañana es que comiensan mis clases de modelaje."  
  
"Oh...Espero que te vaya bien."  
  
"Gracias...."  
  
Una música techno comenzó a tocar y mucha gente comenzó a ir a bailar.  
  
"Quieres--"dijeron los dos a la misma vez.  
  
"Tú primero"dijo Kaoru.  
  
"¿Quieres bailar?"  
  
"¡Claro!"  
  
Y los dos su fueron a bailar con toda la gente , la pista estaba llena de humo y en el momento lo que había eran luces blancas que parecía como si estuvieran sacando fotos.Parecía una misma discoteca.  
  
'Gracias a dios que esta música se baila como uno quiera...'pensaron los dos sin saberlo.  
  
Y siguieron bailando entre la multitud y el humo. (o neblina (-_-!))  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
To be continued...  
  
Continuará...  
  
^_^! no sé como escribirlo en otro idioma...  
  
¿Que pasará?  
  
¡Qué se yó!  
  
Ya que casi todo el mundo me lo había pedido lo escribí...  
  
Rayos no me dan un break pa' entretenerme...Yo que quería seguirlos torturando con lo del 'casi,casi y...¡no se vieron!'.  
  
Lo tengo planeado pero lo único que tengo son los puntos importantes.Y no sé que poner entre medio...(^_^!)  
  
¡Sorry!  
  
Por lo menos ya pasó algo importante.  
  
¡Se conocieron Aoshi y Misao!  
  
Creo que si no lo hacía en este cap. alguien me podría matar...¬_¬ (lectores impacientes...ù_ú)  
  
Pero en el proximo tal vez ponga algo entre Aoshi y Misao.  
  
Sé que lo de Kaoru y Kenshin estuvo un poco...En mis palabras: Mierda  
  
Pero no sabía que escribir...(U_U!)  
  
Sí , soy una idiota...(suspira) ya lo sé...  
  
Pero...Mi modo que se le puede hacer.  
  
Pa' la proxima será...  
  
Agradecimientos y Comentarios individuales:  
  
Hibari:¡Está bien está bien! Ya actualisé pero por favor , ¡actualisa Our truth! (ToT) Gracias por dejar Review! epero que te haya gustado! Mou! ya me hiciste llorar de nuevo con ese cap. de 'Our trth' (;_;) soy una llorona...  
  
Cleoru Misumi: A mi no me molestaría tener una copia de mí...A sí tendría alguien con quién pelear y discutir ^_^ Sorry por la pregunta (U_U). (O_O) Wow eres igual que yó solo que menor...Gracias y a petición popular Se conocieron!!!! (_) I'll never te-ell!!! En su momento...(Uy soné como ese maestro de educasión Física...Ugh) ^____________________________________________________________________^(drool ) To Saito: Not funny , Kawaii!! To Sano:Figures...Wopper Here we GO! To soujiro:^_^ To hiko: (U///U)(Blush*blush)Thank you! To Kenshin Yep! Arigato! To Aoshi:^_^! To Souzo:U////U Arigato To Hiko:O_O To Orphen : (drool) ^_^ You're cute! (Wink*Wink) To Cleoru: ^_^! Arigato , uhhh eso suena como Arina de gato ^_^! si yo sé suena extraño pero hay veces que me mencionan una palabra y me imagino otra cosa... una vez mi madre me dijo en un velorio que la gente que staba allí tenía pena o algo así...Y yo me imaginé un cuarto inundado en avena U_U Freaky I know...Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado!!  
  
Misao-19: ^_^ ¡gracias , lo sé! Gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado!!  
  
Kaze-chan: O_O wow todo de cantaso...Yo a veces hago lo mismo pero no tomo el tiempo.Gracias!!!!!!! Gracias por tu review espero que te haiga gustado!! Ja-ne!  
  
aska ishida:^_^ Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap. !!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Por lo menos me salvé...(^_^!) Sip! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!Los celebrastes el día de mi cumple!!! Y nisiquiera me diste bizcocho (¡_¡) Porqué no lo pones tú si tanto lo quieres! XD Ya me imagino tu cara si escribieses XD . Tú-(O////O) Además se 'supone' que nosotras no leamos eso yo tengo 16 y Tú sólo tienes 14 años (¬_¬) Hentai...XD Anyway, Gracias y felicidades a tí también! XD Arigato por el Review! Ciao!  
  
Chi2: (^_^) Gracias por el review! Espero te haya gustado!!  
  
mer :Hello! Gracias! Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado!  
  
Gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews porfavor!!!!!!!  
  
Ciao!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. El fin de la fiesta ó ¡el debut de los ...

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki -sama solo me pertenece una botella de acetona vacía...(-_-!)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales al final.  
  
¡¡¡¡Hello!!!! Estoy viva ,( y quiero seguir así) Ma fuí a jugar villar y por poco me parto un dedo con la mesa ( que bruta soy) ahora no puedo escribir casi en la compu yo escribo con un solo dedo porque soy una amateur ,y tengo el dedo negro e inchado ;_; me duele mucho, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar...  
  
¡A la historia!  
  
Cap. 9:  
  
Misao estaba en la mesa solita...con su refresco haciendole compañía...  
  
'Que aburrimiento , pero por lo menos ya están bailando...¿Pero que veo, Megumi y ...Sano? no pensé que se llevarían tan bien...'Una pequeña sonriza apareció en sus labios.'¡Pero no tengo con quién bailar!'Miró por todo el lugar ...  
  
Ya había pasado un rato y miró hacia el techo muy frustrada ,el techo era en cristal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi miraba las estrellas pensando en que iba a ser de su vida...  
  
Si seguía comiendo la comida de Kaoru todos los días...  
  
¡Su estomago ya no aguantaba más!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Misao aunmiraba las estrellas...  
  
'Estoy taaan aburrida ...'  
  
Una estrella fugaz pasa por el cielo.  
  
'Deseo alguien que me haga felíz'  
  
Entre la multitud de los jovenes que estaban vailando, una joven levantó la mirada: sus ojos se tornaron gris por un momento y una sonriza se formó en sus labios.  
  
Luego....  
  
Siguió vailando.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aoshi miraba las estrellas y vió pasar la estrella fugaz.  
  
Las siguió hasta que desapareció y justo cuando bajó la vista , vió a la chica que tenía "sed".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Misao sintió como si la estuvieran mirando.Y miró hacia el lado y entre la multitud vió al hermano de Kaoru , sólo , pensativo y la estava mirando.  
  
Misao le sonrió y levantó su dedo indice hacia el cielo.  
  
Aoshi no entendía.  
  
'¿Que quiere?'  
  
Misao caminó hasta el , tomó su mano y lo haló hasta el centro del are donde estaban todos bailando.  
  
Aoshi no sabía que hacer y si hablaba no se escucharía ,la música estaba muy alta.  
  
Cambiaron a una música un poco lenta .  
  
Misao tomó las manos de Aoshi y puso una en su cintura y una en su otra mano.  
  
Comezó a moverse de lado a lado pero Aoshi por lo visto tenía dos pies izquierdos.  
  
Tropezaron con una pareja que bailaba al lado de ellos.Misao los miró y le sacó la lengua.  
  
Aoshi la miró y ella le sonrió.  
  
Luego de varios intentos Aoshi logró seguir el ritmo de misao y vailaron toda la canción.  
  
Al menos lo que le quedaba. (Me imagino que eran unos 20 a 30 segundos ^_^;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Ya eran la 10:OO de la noche y no quería llegar tarde al apartamento las calles estaban muy solas a esa hora .Así que comenzó a despedirse.  
  
De Kaoru,de Sano y Megumi y de todos los otros que conocía que estaban presentes.  
  
"¡Gracias por el baile!"  
  
"Si quieres espera en el auto , yo te alcanso ahora"  
  
"O.K."Misao siguió hacia el carro riendose en su mente.  
  
'Misión cumplida'  
  
Misao: (^O^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Kaoru-dono me preguntaba...si le gustaría salir mañana?"  
  
"Sí claro, ¿a qué hora?"  
  
"¿a las cinco de la tarde?"  
  
"O.K. "  
  
"¡Entonces paso por su apartamento a recogerla!" Y se fué.  
  
Misao y Kenshin llegaron al apartamento.  
  
"¡Que duermas bien Misao!"  
  
"¡Que sueñes con las Kaorus!"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡Que me gustaría llamarme Hotaru!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Y cada cual se retiró a su cuarto a dormir...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sano miró a Megumi.  
  
Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa solos.  
  
'Definitivamente debo hacer algo antes de que llegue otro...'  
  
Megumi solo miraba las estrellas y se movía un poco al ritmo de la música.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
La fiesta se acabó y todos se fueron para sus hogares.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************** NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA TENGA 43 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Siento mucho que sea tan corto pero tenía que actualizar ligero y acabar la fiesta.  
  
Y como ya saben estoy "lesionada" (^_^;)  
  
Además ya comenzaron las clases y no me dejan usar el internet , solo lo puedo usar los sabados y domingos.  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
aska ishida:Lo siento , pero espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco.Gracias por el review!  
  
Cleoru misumi:( ^_^;) bueno tienes razón pero no puedes negar que sería divertido verle las caras cuando sepan que no era uno.(^O^)Y por si acaso: si, estoy loca! (^O^)(;_;) se como te sientes (U_U) Gracias pero este me quedó muy cortito...(^_^) A todos los chicos de R.K. y Orphrn un bechote!!! A hiko:O////O A Aoshi: Que ligerito eres eh? Orphen:U///U tengo admiradores...^O^ Orphen eres Kawaii!!! Yup, tal vez algún día, ayer o antiel andaba yo por barceloneta y creo que eso es cerca de donde tu vives ¿Right? ¡Pregunta , pregunta! ¿Todavía dan orphen en Telemundo , si lo dan aqué hora???? ¡¡¡¡Gracias-gracias por tu review!!!!!  
  
mer1:Gracias, y gracias por el review!  
  
anto_chan:(U///U) gracias, y gracias por el R.  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi:(XD)(U_U) sorry no sabía...Pero igual perv!!!( aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho (;P) *(;_;) Los celebrastes en mi cumple y te vas y no mellevas??? como así , ¡tú mala! (;_;) Gracias por el biazcocho y el review (;D) eres muy cruel con Soujiro! (XD)  
  
¿Ya?  
  
U_U bueno se supone que esté durmiendo mañana hay clases y tengo que madrugar so ja-ne!  
  
Dejen Reviews y gracias a los que dejaron y leyeron sin dejar!!!!!!!  
  
(^_________^) 


	10. Sueños en la noche o ¡¡¡Misao no Hentai!

Primero que nada:  
  
Sorry a mis lectores , pero no tenía suficiente inspiración para algo original...U_U  
  
Deverdad , lo siento mucho perdonenme porfavor...  
  
Yo lo intenté...Pero estoy segura de que algún día lo cambiaré...Depende de lo que ustedes digan o escriban como lo quieran llamar.En su proximo review diganme lo que quieren si es que se quede así ó cambiarlo , si lo cambio no va a ser muy pronto, pero seguiré con los otros cap. hasta que me llegue alguna inspiracion para esa parte.  
  
Arigato!!  
  
Este cap se lo dedico a mis amigas de la escuela y a M.S Arashi Sumeragi , cleoru Misumi , y hibari ¿porqué? Qué se yo , pero tenía ganas de hacer una dedicatoria hoy!  
  
Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a nobuhiro watsuki solo me pertenece la idea de la historia y un paquete de algodones (-_-;)(¿que tendrá que ver eso?)  
  
Cap. 10: Sueños en la noche ó ¡¡¡Misao no Hentai!!!(^_^)  
  
Misao se despertó en una playa de arena blanca que parecía un paraiso.  
  
'¿Donde estoy?'  
  
Misao miró para todos lados , el lugar era muy bonito y limpio.  
  
Se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar hacia el agua , pero ya avía alguien en el agua.Un joven alto de cabello negro, y estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de botones.  
  
"¡Hola!"  
  
El joven se volteó a verla.  
  
"¿Me puede decir donde estoy?"  
  
"En la playa."  
  
Misao: (-_-;)  
  
El joven comenzó a caminar hacia ella.Estaba muy mojado y su ropa se adería a su cuerpo, mostrando todos sus musculos.  
  
Misao se estaba babeando.  
  
Su cabello era muy largo en la parte del frente y ella no podía ver sus ojos.  
  
El llegó a donde ella.  
  
Ella bajó la vista y...  
  
(O//////O)  
  
"¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH, ponte ropa!!!"  
  
Misao cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con sus manos.  
  
'Pero debo admitir que no se veía mal...¡Misao no Hentai!'  
  
Se comenzaron a oir unos sollosos.  
  
Misao bajó la mirada y el joven estaba en el piso llorando.  
  
"¿Que te pasó?"  
  
"Es que...(sniff-sniff) Se me perdió..."  
  
"¿Que se te perdió?"  
  
"Mi corazón..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Todo se volvió obscuro y solo estaban ellos dos solos.  
  
El estaba muy triste y lloraba con mucho sentimiento.  
  
Misao se acercó para consolarlo pero justo cuando el iba a levantar su rostro, todo se rompió como un cristal , Y misao se quedó sola en la obscuridad.  
  
"No , porfavor...no me dejes sola...Tengo miedo..."  
  
Se sentó en el piso , abrazó sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin no podía dormir.  
  
Unos ojos azules no lo dejaban descansar.  
  
Se levantó de su cama y fué a la cocina a veverse un vaso de leche y escuchó a alguien llorando.  
  
El sonido provenía del cuarto de Misao.  
  
Kenshin abrió la puerta.  
  
Misao estaba llorando en silencio.  
  
Kenshin encendió la luz y se acercó a ella.  
  
"¿Que te sucede misao , estás bien , te sientes mal?"Dijo mientras la movía para despertarla.  
  
Misao abrió sus ojos pero estaban opacos y desenfocados.  
  
Kenshin se asustó."¡¿Misao!?"  
  
"Tengo miedo...No me dejes sola..."  
  
"No te preocupes misao todo estará bien , era solo una pesadilla..."  
  
Misao cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó dormida , pero esta vez no soñó.  
  
Kenshin no pudo dormir esa noche , se quedó en la sala por si acaso su prima necesitaba algo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eran las 6 de la mañana y Sano ya estaba despierto, vestido y caminando por la calle.  
  
¿A donde se dirigía? Nadie sabe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi no había podido dormir mucho esa noche Sano había demostrado que podía ser todo lo que ella quería...Amable , cariñoso , delicado, detallista...etc.  
  
Todo esto de Sano la había dejado sorprendida...  
  
Y hoy aún no podía dejar de pensar en él...  
  
En como la abrazaba...  
  
En como la miraba...  
  
En como le hablaba...  
  
Megumi estaba sentada frente a la rosa que él le había regalado.  
  
Aunque fuera solo una simple rosa...ella se sentía como si hubiera sido un millón de ellas...  
  
Aunque simple el detalle...la dejó suspirando....  
  
"Sanosuke..."dijo mientras miraba la rosa y suspiraba profundo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Para Yahiko todo había ido muy bien y este dormía todo tirado en su cama con las babitas bajando por su boca abierta.Las sabanas estaban todas amontonadas en el piso.  
  
"Jeje pareces un tomatito Tsubame-chan..."Se volteó para el otro lado y siguió durmiendo aunque eran casi las tres de la tarde...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
¿A donde irá Sano? ¿Quien era el chico del sueño de misao? ¿Porqué estaba vestido de blanco y en el agua?  
  
O esa es simple de contestar , por que la autora es una Hentai (XD)  
  
Naaah, anyway sory por la falta de originalidad pero , mañana tengo un examen y estoy tratando de añadirle un cap. nuevo a 'Lagrimas' mi primer drama de Aoshi/Misao solamente y ando como una loca por la escuela cada vez que me llega una idea nueva comienzo a escribir en una libreta llena de garabatos.(^_^;)Pero mi modo...  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
Hibari: (^_^) sorry pero porque tu crees que el titulo dice FF8 wannabes?(creo)Tenía writters block y no sabía que escribir pero tenía que poner algo pronto de A/M juntos antes de que alguien me matara(^_^;) ¡gracias por el review!!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi :(XD)Hmm que tal en una caja con un sello de 'Fragile' o una de esas jaulitas de mascotas (:P) (O_o) P-poochi?!?!?!?(XD) Ya comenzaba a extrañar tus 'reviews/historias' (XD) Estoy en esas , pero también en la escuela...Tal vez el proximo sea para el otro fin de semana...(U_U) Pero no te preocupes pronto llegará el romance! Y no no eres cursi ami también me gusta el romance...¡Yo también quiero conocerte pronto te envio un e-mail! No tengo MSN (-_-;) es que...Se supone que mi amiga me lo haya puesto pero no hemos tenido tiempo y yo nose poner eso, y si es 'gratis' so pronto pero no se cuando si es que lo pongo...¿O era el hotmail?¡Ah que se yó!¡Pero si lo consigo te agrego! ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
Cleoru misumi:Wazup Cleo! como vez...ESTOY VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(^________________^)Ya sabía yo! ¡¿Porqué a mi?! ¡Siempre quitan los buenos programas y animes que valen la pena! To orphen: ¡lets get married! PEro me tienes que enseñar todo lo que sabes de magia! (XD) To Hiko: Solo si haces de stripper con un trajebaño rojo!(XD) See ya soon!! gracias por el review!  
  
Aska ishida:¡Por lo menos , gracias! en todo caso era una chava...Y creo que eso será revelado en el futuro...(Creo...)¡Eres igual que yo!¡No te preocupes! Igual y gracias por el review!!  
  
Gracias a todos o a todas , los que leyeron y dejaron review!!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado!  
  
Porfavor Dejen reviews  
  
Opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos!! 


	11. Kaoru la buena amiga ó Misao es victima ...

Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a nobuhiro watsuki solo me pertenece la idea de la historia y un gancho de ropa que está sobre mi cama.(-_-)  
  
Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia espero que les guste este capitulo.Sorry por no escribirlo antes , esque no me acordaba que día se supone que fuera este...(-_-;)  
  
Gomen nasai!  
  
Pero hoy lo busqué y se supone que fuera sábado el día despues de la fiesta.  
  
Y aquí está! Espero que les guste.  
  
Cap. 11 : Kaoru la buena amiga ó Misao es victima de "CO.MI.DA."  
  
Kenshin no pudo dormir nada despues del incidente con Misao.Ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana y Misao no se despertaba.  
  
'Mi modo , sólo le dejaré una nota a misao y me iré a la compañía , creo que debo practicar un poco más si quiero dinero pronto...'  
  
Kenshin escribió en un papel y se fué.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru , estaba despierta desde hace rato.Ahora le estaba dondo comida a 'Pri'.Kaoru suspiró profundo.  
  
"Me pregunto si el será una buena persona...Casi todos los modelos son unos antipáticos...Pero ... Él...es tan...No sé..."  
  
"BUENAPERSONA"  
  
"¿Tú crees Pri?"  
  
"PRI"  
  
"Sí claro como si me entendieras."Kaoru suspiró de nuevo.  
  
Pri la miraba con curiosidad.  
  
"¡Tengo que hacer algo, no te puedo dejar aquí solito y sin comida mientras estoy fuera!"  
  
"¡AH, ya sé! Sólo espero que no tenga nada más que hacer..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao se movió en su cama, Rodó de nuevo hacia su lado derecho y se cayó de la cama.  
  
"¡AH! ¿¡Que pasó!?"  
  
Misao miró para todos lados con los ojos casi cerrados.  
  
"Creo que ya era hora de que me despertara..."  
  
Dió un gran bostezo , Hizo su rutina de las mañanas (Lavarse los dientes , Bañarse y cambiarse de Ropa , Peinarse, etc.).  
  
Caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró con la nota de Kenshin  
  
'Misao , espero que estés bien . No pude dormir anoche y decidí irme temprano a la compañía.Nos vemos en la tarde.  
  
Kenshin '  
  
Misao sonrió. 'Primito siempre procupandote por otros...'  
  
Entonces se acordó.  
  
'Ese sueño...¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?'  
  
Misao ya tenía la cadena que le había regalado la señora de la tienda , puesta.Misao agarró el coranzoncito de cristal inconscientemente (¡¡¡Que palabra tan larga!!! @_@) y este comienza a brillar un poquito.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad:  
  
"Hola."  
  
"Buenas Tardes."  
  
"Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara y me preguntaba si están aceptando gente nueva."  
  
"Claro"  
  
"¿Y cuanto cuestan las clases...?"  
  
"No se preocupe por eso, eso lo pagará usted con lo que se gane , ¿es esta su primera vez?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"¡No sea tímido!"dijo con una sonriza  
  
Sano se sonrojó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi se había acostado tardísimo la noche anterior.Y aún estaba durmiendo.  
  
~~~~~~~Sueño de Megumi~~~~~~~~  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"Quería decirte que...que...Yo...Biip Biiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiip."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin sueño de Megumi~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"¿Que tú qué???"  
  
[Biiip Biiip]  
  
"¡¡Maldito reloj , ni siquiera te había programado para que me despertaras!!"  
  
Megumi cogió el reloj y le quitó las batterías.  
  
"¿¿¿SANOOOOOOOOOOOO , QUE TU QUÉEEEEEEEEE???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Misao:  
  
[Ring-Ring]  
  
Misao contestó el telefono "¿Hello?"  
  
-Hola Misao es Kaoru.  
  
"¡Ah , Hola Kaoru! "  
  
-Hola. Misao , ¿ me podrías hacer un favor?  
  
"¡Claro! Dime."  
  
-Pues tengo que salir hoy y no tengo nadie que se haga cargo de Pri y pues el tiene que comer cada dos horas y Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas y salir .No se cuanto me tarde , ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Pri mientras estoy fuera?  
  
"Sí claro.Pero Ni siquiera he desayunado aún y pues tengo que cocinarme algo..."  
  
-¡No te preocupes por eso yo te cocino antes de irme!  
  
"¡OK!"  
  
Misao cerró su apartamento y subió hasta el de Kaoru.  
  
[Knock-knock]  
  
"Ya voy" Kaoru abre la puerta."Wow llegastes muy rápido Misao , aún no he terminado de cocinar"  
  
"¿Que cocinas?" preguntó Misao .  
  
"¡No te preocupes , te estoy preparando un desayuno completo!"  
  
Pasó un rato y Kaoru ya había terminado de cocinar, Misao estaba en la mesa de comedor mirando aquello que Kaoru llamaba "comida"  
  
"¡Anda pruebala!"  
  
'O Dios...Que...¡Qué es esto!' Misao estaba mirando el plato lleno de "CO.MI.DA."  
  
'No puedo dañarle el día a Kaoru.Ella está muy contenta...¡Ya sea por la amistad y la felicidad de mis amigos!'  
  
Misao tomó la cuchara con manos temblorosas , la llenó , se la metió en la boca y tragó sin probar ni masticar.  
  
"¿Y? ¿Como está?"Preguntó con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.  
  
"¡Delicioso Kaoru , muchas Gracias!"  
  
"¡Sabía que te gustaría!"  
  
"Y dime Kaoru , ¿Tengo que quedarme todo el día en tu apartamento?"  
  
"No , Sólo tienes que venir a darle de comer a Pri cada dos horas. Toma estas son las llaves."dijo dandole sus llaves a Misao"Cuando llegue las busco en tu apartamento"  
  
Con esto dicho Kaoru se fué del apartamento dejando a Misao sola con un plato de CO.MI.DA. y Pri en su jaulita.  
  
'Por lo menos ya se fué.Pero no la puedo decepcionar.Además soy lo suficientemente fuerte , ¡por algo soy Youkai! ' Pensó con una sonriza.  
  
Y se comió toda la CO.MI.DA. sin masticar y sin probarla, sólo tragando, y ,Le dió comida a Pri.  
  
"Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a mi "casa" , no me siento muy bien..."  
  
Justo iba llegando a la parte trasera del sofá veía como si todo estuviera dando vueltas , sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y cayó al piso inconciente.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...(hmm suspira profundo) Hoy estoy raja venas...Estoy escuchando Utada Hikaru 'Fist love', Luego Goo goo dolls 'iris' ( Por alguna razón me dan ganas de llorar cada vez que escucho esta canción cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto surfing the net...) despues me pongo a escuchar Linking Park(My december-el del remix ,reanimation). Really these guys are the best! (Pero El cantante de los goo goo dolls tienes una voz muy bonita almenos es mejor cuando tienes dolor de cabeza (^_^;)  
  
Anyway estoy sufriendo un terrible writters block.Tengo Planeado todo pero no se que ponerle de relleno (T_T).  
  
Pero nadie lee esto, hacía que ya me callo..(T_T)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Bueno aún estoy esperando por mi amiga... Esque ella es la que me estaba molestando desde antes:Todos los días me llamaba y me decia que lo instalara y pues soy muy Lazy y pues le dije que lo instalara ella pero no ha tanido tiempo de venir a mi casa...Sorry pero espero que venga este proximo sábado. Espero que esa maleta tenga huequitos , no me quiero afixiar! (XD) No creo que sea muy bueno ir a una playa en esas vacaciones de "Verano". (XD) Pobre soujiro...(^_^).Yo tampoco creo que me ubiera tapado lo ojos.Pero creo que quiero matenerlo PG- 13. (O_o) no pensé que soujiro fuera tan...tan... Anyway gracias por tu review (Por poco escribo "Y actualiza pronto" y yo soy la escritora...(-_-;) Bye bye hasta el proximo que espero que sea pronto...  
  
aska ishida :No hay problema (^_^) Gracias por el review!  
  
Mer 1: Gracias por el review! Espero te haya gustado este cap.  
  
WAh!!  
  
Mis otros lectores que pasó?? No me dejaron reviews , Cleoru ,Hibari, Y compañía (T_T)  
  
Anyway gracias a todos (o todas) los que me dejaron Review!!  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!!  
  
Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos como siempre!  
  
(^_^) Sayonara! 


	12. Black out ó Dios mio estoy muertaaaaaaa...

Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a nobuhiro watsuki solo me pertenece la idea de la historia y un gancho de ropa que está sobre mi cama.(-_-)  
  
Este cap se lo dedico a Misao 19  
  
*miao sale de atras de la cortina , se ve nerviosa*  
  
*comienza con una pequeña sonriza asustada*  
  
Eto...Hola??  
  
*Silencio total*  
  
¿¿Hay alguien aquí??  
  
Bueno...A los que todavía leen esta historia...Lo siento mucho por no actualizar ligero de verdad perdonenme!!  
  
Pero como nadie me dice nada pues pensé que no les gustaba la historia y como tengo muchas cosas que hacer con lo de la escuela y todas esas cosas...Pues ustedes saben.Ademas de que he estado Tratando de Terminar 'Lagrimas' Pero se me quema el cerebro de tanto pensar y no me llega ninguna idea , pero no se preocupen esa historia yo la actualizo cuando estoy depre (y casi siempre lo estoy) por lo que pueden esperar una ctualizacion de camino (de aquía par de siglos mas).  
  
Ahora sin más Mie---l de abeja les ofresco a que lean este su nuevo cap. de Youkai.  
  
Este capitulo de lo dedico a Misao -19 por decirme : "ACTUALLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Tal vez si ella no me hubiera dicho algo no ubiera actualizado.  
  
Pero como ven me dijo algo.  
  
So , por eso les doy el nuevo cap.  
  
(que mucha mierda hablo yo...)  
  
Cap . 12 : Blackout ó DIOS MIO ESTOY MUERTAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (T_T)  
  
Aoshi miraba desde su ventana como se movían los autos y las personas abajo del edificio con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.  
  
'Creo que iré a visitar a mi hermanita...' pensó mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru salía del edificio.  
  
Y se dirigía a las tiendas que le quedaban cerca Kaoru no tenía un auto aún.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi caminaba por los pasillos de el edificio hacia el apartamento de Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano tenía las manos ocupadas.  
  
"¿Así?"  
  
"¡¡No , no , nó!!"  
  
"¿Entonces?"  
  
"¡Con mas fuerzas, con ganas , tienes que tene ganas , y una gran inspiración!"  
  
Sano cerró sus ojos y una imagen apareció en su mente , Sano sonrie y tira el cuadro que estaba  
  
haciendo y comienza uno nuevo.  
  
"¿No vas a terminar aquel?"  
  
"No...Tengo una imagen que tengo que ver con mis ojos y no con sólo mi imaginación..."  
  
La mujer maestra de pintura lo miró pero cuando vió los colores que Sano estaba escojiendo sonrió  
  
y lo dejó sólo.  
  
Sano había estado toda la mañana practicando.  
  
Su maestra estaba muy sorprendida con el talento del muchacho.  
  
'Este chico puede llegar a ser un gran pintor...'pensó la maestra , una joven de cabello lacio y  
  
marrón que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.  
  
Ella era una joven con experiencia y ayudaba a otros jovenes a liberar ese talento escondido que  
  
muchos tienen.  
  
Su nombre es Kaly , hermano es el famoso pintor Sion Barsahd, este local es de él , lo compró con su  
  
pequeña fortuna.  
  
Su hermana se hace cargo del local.  
  
Sion viene de visita todos los meses para ver si alguno de sus estudiantes tiene suficiente potencial  
  
como pintor y publicar sus pinturas en otros paises.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin estaba en la compañía con las chikas de que se encargaban de que se viera bien todos  
  
los días.  
  
"Y qué Kenshin , ¿que nos cuentas hoy?" preguntó Omasu.  
  
Las chikas Hablaban mientras trabajaban con su cuerpo.  
  
Morimo con sus manos, Magdaria le secaba el pelo con un blower y Omasu esperaba a que ellas  
  
terminaran con él para darle su masaje.  
  
"Pues...Hoy tengo una cita con una hermosa chika."  
  
"¿Y como es ella?"preguntó Morimo mientras le arreglaba las uñas de las manos.  
  
"Ella es la mujer más bella que e visto hasta el día de hoy..."dijo Kenshin con una sonriza.  
  
"¡¡Entonces debemos arreglarte bien!!"Dijo Omasu.  
  
"¡Pero ustedes siempre me arreglan bien!" Dijo Kenshin un poco confundido  
  
'¿Que mas podrían hacer ellas...?'se preguntó asi mismo.  
  
"¡No te preocupes nosotras no encargaremos de que te veas como un principe!" dijo Omasu muy  
  
contenta mientras salía del cuarto donde estaban arreglando a Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi llegó al aparamento de kaoru .  
  
Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta entreabierta.  
  
Aoshi tocó la puerta pero nadi contestó , Empujó la puerta y entró.  
  
Se estaba comenzando a preocupar.  
  
'¿Y si le pasó algo a Kaoru?'  
  
Sólo lo peor comenzó a pasar por su mente.  
  
Aoshi ya se estaba desesperando , con sólo ese pensamiento.  
  
Aoshi comenzó a caminar y mirando a todos lados , a ver si encontaraba a su hermana .  
  
Pero no la veía y cuando pasó por el lado del sofá se sorpredió al encontrar a una chika de cabello  
  
negro recogido en una larga trenza.  
  
'Es la chika de la fiesta... pero , ¿que hace ella aquí?'  
  
Aoshi se acercó a ella y se dió cuenta de que no se veía muy bien.  
  
Estaba muy pálida.  
  
'Parece que se desmayó...'  
  
Aoshi la levantó y la acostó en el sofá.  
  
La miró y le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la cara para que se despertara , pero no reaccionaba.  
  
Aoshi se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.  
  
"¡Despierta porfavor!" dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la movía un poco más fuerte.  
  
Aoshi fué al baño y buscó en el botiquín , sacó una gaza y la humedeció con alcohol.  
  
Regresó a la sala y se la puso cerca de la naríz a Misao.  
  
Esta comenzó a moverse un poco y habrió los ojos.  
  
Al principio todo lo veía borroso , pero su visión se fué aclarando.  
  
Aoshi estaba de espaldas a una ventana abierta con cortinas blancas.  
  
Misao miró hacia todos lados y casi todo era blanco o crema.  
  
Misao miró hacia el frente y lo que vió la dejó fría.  
  
Un hombre muy guapo de cabello negro , ojos azul hielo y envuelto en una luz blanca la  
  
estaba mirando y el cuarto estaba dando vueltas.  
  
Misao no lo podía creer.  
  
"¡Dios mío...No puede ser...!" susurró Misao .  
  
Aoshi la miraba confundido.  
  
"No...¿Porqué...que e hecho yo para merecerme esto...?" su vista se comenzó a nublar de nuevo.  
  
Aoshi comenzó preocuparse.  
  
Misao se puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Aoshi no sabía que hacer.  
  
Aoshi : (O_O)  
  
'¿¿¿Que hice???'  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Bueno , ¡espero que no me maten!  
  
¡Aquí está el cap. 12 para todos ustedes!  
  
¿Porqué llora Misao?  
  
¿Qué habrá hecho Aoshi?  
  
¿ Que tramarán Omasu y las chikas ?  
  
¿Y que estará haciendo Sano?  
  
¡¡¡Las contestaciones a sus preguntas en el proximo cap!!!  
  
(Creo...^_^;)  
  
Commentarios y agradecimientos :  
  
Misao 19: Gracias por dejar un review!!! solo lee y lo descubriras  
  
Mer 1 : Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Hibary Mikage : Gracias por el review!! (^_^) Espero que actualises tu historia pronto!!  
  
M.S. Arashi sumeragi : (XD) Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Neo : Creo que ya hice todo eso...-_- GRacias por el review!!  
  
Cleoru : I think theres no point but uh...I did that , Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Madam spooky : (^_^) Gracias y Gracias por el review!!  
  
Aska Ishida : Arigato!!! (O_o) Gracias por el review!!  
  
GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews!!!  
  
Y por favor disculpen la tardanza.  
  
Si les gusta el drama lean el 'último beso' mi mas reciente creación , es un one shot!  
  
Porfavor dejen reviews!!  
  
Tomatasos serán recibidos con resignación....(T_T) pero s los pueden evitar no los tiren....  
  
Dejen reviews porfavor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(T_T) 


	13. Un encuentro inesperado ó ¡¡Waaaaaaaaa...

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen , son obra del gran Watsuki-sensei.  
  
¡¡¡Felíz año nuevo!!!  
  
Carta a mis lectores al final.  
  
(Wow eso se escuchó muy importante ^^;)  
  
Youkai  
  
Cap. 13 : Un encuentro inesperado ó ¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, estoy muerta!!! (T_T)  
  
Kaoru ya había conseguido la ropa nueva para "su cita" con Kenshin.Era un pantalón mahón azul marino y una camisa negra sin mangas con tres averturas horizontales en el areadel pecho.Kaoru se sentía muy felíz de haber conseguido al tan rápido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las chicas regresaron con unas sonrizas malevolas y sus manos llenas de cosas.Kenshin las miraba asustado,mientras ellas se hacercaban lentamente.Kenshin aun estaba sentado en la misma silla donde estaba hace un rato...Estaba atrapado.  
  
"¿Chicas se encuentran bien?"preguntó un poco asustado.  
  
"¡Oh, muy bien kenshin!"contestó Omasu sin dejar de sonreir.  
  
Pero Kenshin no estaba tan seguro de eso.  
  
"¡¡¡A él chicas!!!"gritó Morimo.  
  
Todas corrieron y saltaron sobre Kenshin.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maquillandolo, peinandolo y arreglandole todo el atuendo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de Kaoru:  
  
Misao llora desconsoladamente.  
  
"No puede ser...no puede ser..."  
  
"¿Qué no puede ser?" Pregunta Aoshi preocupado por la joven.  
  
"¡No puede ser! ¿¡que he hecho yo para merecerme esto!?"grita la joven entre lagrimas.  
  
Aoshi estaba perdido, no entendía que le sucedía a Misao.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru caminaba por el pasillo hacia su apartamento, hasta que escucha los llantos de Misao y corre el resto del pasillo hacia su apartamento y encontrarlo con la puerta abierta y adentro un Aoshi confundido y una misao llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
"¡¿Qué pasó aquí!?"le pregunta Kaoru a Aoshi, quien sólo niega con su cabeza con sus hombros encogidos y sus ojos un poco grandes.  
  
Kaoru puso sus cosas en el piso alfombrado de su apartamento y trató de consolar a Misao.  
  
Misao abrazó a kaoru y lloró desconsoladamente.  
  
"¿Que te pasa Misao ,porqué lloras?"pregunta kaoru muy preocupada.  
  
"No entiendo...¿Porqué a mi, porqué ahora...? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto?"Dijo entre sollosos.  
  
"Pero, ¿que te pasó?"Preguntó Kaoru separandose un poco de ella y mirandola a ver si se encontraba herida o algo.  
  
"Yo...yo...¡¡Estoy muerta!!"Gritó Misao tirandose en el suelo llorando."  
  
"...¿Qué?"  
  
"¡Estoy muerta!"  
  
"¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?"  
  
"¡Mira!"dice Misao señalando con su dedo indice a Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru lo mira y luego mira a Misao."No entiendo, Misao."dice un poco confundida.  
  
"¡¿No lo vez?! ¡¡Es un bello Angel, me vino a buscar, y yo no he hecho nada para merecerme la muerte!!"  
  
Kaoru : (-_-)!  
  
Kaoru voltea a ver a Aoshi quien estaba un poco ruborizado al escuchar ser llamado bello.  
  
"¡Misao no baka, él es mi hermano!"  
  
"¿Osea que tu eres un Angel también...?¡Oh no, me han estado vigilando todo este tiempo!!"  
  
Kaoru: (-_-);  
  
"No, Misao.Aoshi y yo somos medios hermanos y él no es un Angel."  
  
"Pero...yo lo ví estaba bri---oh."misao ve la ventana con las cortinas blancas y la luz que parecian emitir con la luz del sol tras ellas.  
  
"Ji,ji,ji...."  
  
Misao: (^_^);  
  
Kaoru: (¬_¬);  
  
Aoshi : (U///U);  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"¡Hicimos un buen trabajo chicas!"Dice Omasu muy alegre.  
  
"¡Wow Kenshin, te vez muy guapo!"comenta Morimo mientras magdaria sólo sonreía.  
  
Kenshin llevaba puesto una camisa con un dragón estilo Chino color gris y algunas escamas plateadas,suspantalones eran largos de color negro.Su cabello estaba recogido en una colita de caballo situada en la base de su cuello amarrada con una tirita de cuero negro.  
  
"¿De verdad me veo bien?"  
  
Todas las chicas asienten con una sonriza.  
  
"Gracias creo que ya debo irme,si no llegaré tarde."dice contestandoles las sonrizas.  
  
Con esto dicho Kenshin le da las gracias a todas y se fué.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ESTOY VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno,primero que nada mi escusa y mis disculpas.  
  
La computadora se había muerto y no me quería responder ni conectarse al internet.  
  
Pero Gracias a todos aquellos que fueron pacientes conmigo y mi bendita computadora...  
  
A todos los que esperaban con ansiedad esta historia porque los capitulos son extremadamente cortos,mi imaginación no está funcionando muy bien estos días.  
  
So disculpen la demora como saben estoy de vuelta , espero les haya gustado el cap. y me dejen reviews!!!  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
Misao -19 : Dame dulces takaña comparte!!! bueno lamento la tardanza tratare de ser un poco mas rapida.Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Mer1: ^^; disculpa la SUPER tardanza es que como dije la compu se me dañó y no pude hacer nada solamente esperar a que me la trajeran.Pero trataré de actualizar mas seguido.Doumo Arigato por enviarme un review, espero me dejes otro y te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Cleoru misumi: ^^; je... gracias espero que te haya gustado estoy en esas de actualizar y escribir un poco mas de interacción de A/M pero ya mismo empiezan las clases...anywaygracias y deja review!!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : ^^; nada , nada.¿Que es eso de cuentas veladas? Bueno , gracias por dejar tu review, espero te haya gustado , disculpa la demora.  
  
Chi2: ^^; creo que no le agrado a mucha gente pero la inspiración me ha traicionado...(U_U) Gracias y gracias por tu review, espero que te haya agradado y que haya quedado un poco mas largo de lo usual el cap.Gracias!!!!  
  
Little mary-chan: Gracias , Como ya le he dicho a casi todos trataré de actualizar mas seguido.(^^;)No entendí eso pero ,Gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews porfavor mientras mas recibo mas me inspiro aun que a veces me pongo un poco nerviosa (^///^) Lo que siempre quiero es complacer a mis lectores.Espero el cap. haya sido de su agrado , actualizaré mis otras historias muy pronto si dios mediante y la compu me aguante (XD)(Eso rimó xP) A todos mis lectores gracias por ser tan pacientes y dejar me esos reviews !! Así que sigan enviandolos!! Como siempre comentarios y sugerencias serán bienvenidos !!!!  
  
Meow! 


	14. Kenshin y Kaoru un momento juntos ó ¡Kao...

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen , son obra del gran Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Zup!?  
  
Un nuevo cap. de Youkai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me imagino las caras de los lectores...  
  
Lectores = (O.O)  
  
(XD) Pero creo que esta historia está atras y no avanza!  
  
Y como siempre comentarios y saludos al final!  
  
Youkai  
  
Cap. 14 :Kenshin y Kaoru un momento juntos... ó ¡Kaoru deja de babearte y presta atención a lo que te dice Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin iba de camino a el apartamento de kaoru muy contento.Llegando al edificio , se encuentra un pequeño kioskito con una señora vendiendo flores,pero algo era raro,sólo vendía rosas.Kenshin se detuvo y contemplando las bellas flores decide comprar unas rosas rojas para no llegar con las manos vacias a donde Kaoru.  
  
"Ohh... veo que se ha decidido por las rojas joven...Simbolo de amor...Tan hermoso como esas flores...Espero que su amor perdure" comenta la mujer mientras escoge las mejore flores y las arregla en un bouquet amarrado por una cintita roja y se las da a Kenshin y le da una amable sonriza.  
  
"¿Cuanto le debo?" pregunta Kenshin sacando su billetera y buscando entre su dinero.  
  
"¿Es su primera cita con la joven?" Pregunta con su sonriza aun en su viejo rostro.  
  
"Si..." contesta Kenshin un poco ruborizado y sonriendo.  
  
"Pues llevatelas, van por la casa." Dice la señora haciendo un ademan de que siguiera su camino.  
  
"Gracias señora es usted muy amable,pero yo no puedo aceptar eso..."Dice kenshin sintiendo una gran simpatía por la señora , la cual llevaba puesta unas ropas muy gastadas.Kenshin buscó en su billetera y le dió un billete de a $ 100. "¡¡Gracias , y que pase un buen día!!" dijo mientras regresaba a su carro y siguiendo su camino dejando a la señora paralizada con un billete de $ 100 en su mano.  
  
"¡Woah , que tipo tan esplendido! " dijo la señora.Luego mira la dirección en que se fué Kenshin y sus ojos se tornaron grises por un momento mientras sonreía.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el apartamento de kaoru :  
  
"Pronto me tendré que ir,se quedan como en su casa.Aoshi haste cargo de Pri porfavor "dijo con una sonriza y justo en ese momento tocan la puerta.  
  
Kaoru abre la puerta y saluda a Kenshin recibiendo con gran entusiasmo las bellas rosas que traía. Misao y Aoshi contemplaban desde donde estaban.  
  
Kaoru acomodó sus flores en un Florero de cristal alto y se fué con Kenshin, ambos despidiendose de Aoshi y Misao.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el estacionamiento:  
  
"¿A donde quiere ir señorita Kaoru?" Pregunta Kenshin mientras busca las llaves para abrir las puertas del auto.  
  
"A donde usted quiera, siempre y cuando deje de llamarme ' señorita' " dijo mientras Kenshin le abría la puerta.  
  
"Ok , Kaoru pero solo si me llamas Kenshin..." dijo siguiendo su ejemplo de confianza.  
  
Kaoru asintió.Kenshin cerró la puerta , subió y se fueron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la casa de Yahiko y Sano:  
  
Yahiko había hablado no hace mucho con Tsubame y su madre.Y ambas se iban de viaje,le habían preguntado si quería ir con ellas y Yahiko contestó que porsupuesto.  
  
Yahiko quería mucho a Tsubame.Si a él le fuese posible la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.Siempre y cuando la tuviera cerca y felíz.  
  
Ahora sólo faltaba hablar con sus amigos y despedirse.  
  
La verdad es que no sabía cuando los volvería a ver...  
  
'Espero que me entiendan...'Pensó mientras empacaba su última maleta un poco triste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano regresaba tarde a su casa más tarde de lo usual desde aquel día en que salió sólo muy temprano en la mañana.  
  
Se encontró con Yahiko quien se veía un poco triste.  
  
"¿Te sucede algo Yahiko?"  
  
"No...nada...¿Podría hablar con todos mañana en la escuela?"preguntó escondiendo su tristeza.  
  
"¡Claro yo le aviso a todos en la mañana y nos encontramos en el mismo lugar de siempre!"  
  
Yahiko le dió las gracias y se fué.  
  
Sano dejó la mochila que llevaba en su cuarto y decidió ir a visitar a Megumi.Tenía un poco de pintura roja en las manos.Se movió un poco el cuello de la camisa inconscientemente porque le molestaba un poco.Luego se fué a lavar las manos para comerse un emparedado de jamón y queso, y siguió su camino al apartamento de Megumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.  
  
Aoshi no sabía que decir.  
  
Hasta que Misao rompió el silencio."Oye,siento lo de hace un rato..."dijo un poco avergonzada.  
  
"No te preocupes..."dijo con una sonriza que apenas se podía ver,pero Misao la vió.  
  
"Creo que nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Si , en la fiesta pasada que ubo en la universidad."  
  
"¡Oh, tu eres ese chico con el que bailé! ¡Necesitas practica!" dijo riendo.  
  
Aoshi se sonrojó un poco el no sabía bailar ademas de que no quería en ese momento ,pero le había gustado estar en la compañía de la joven de cabellos negros con destellos azules.  
  
"¿Quieres una taza de Café?" Preguntó con una cara de disgusto al mencionar el liquido.  
  
"No gracias, no bebo café."  
  
Aoshi se sintió muy aliviado ya que odiaba el olor a café "Entonces, ¿un jugo o un té?"  
  
"Jugo estará bien , gracias."  
  
Aoshi revisó el refrigerador de Kaoru " ¿De china o parcha?"  
  
"Parcha."  
  
Sacó unos vasos de cristal y sirvió con un poco de hielo los jugos.  
  
Se sentaron en la sala y conversaron un poco sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta y quien era Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron a un restaurante muy bonito donde hacían mayormente mariscos.Kenshin dejó el auto en el valet parking y junto a Kaoru caminó al restaurante donde había hecho unas reservaciones cuando venía de camino.  
  
Fueron acomodados en una mesa con vista a la playa.Era uno de esos días en que no había casi nadie en la playa.  
  
Ordenaron sus comidas y conversaron mientras comían.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi escuchó que tocaban la puerta y fué a abrir encontrandose con Sanosuke.  
  
"¡Hola Megumi!"  
  
"¡Hola Sano, pasa!" Sano entró y le dió un beso.  
  
"¿Y que te trae por aquí?"preguntó Megumi.  
  
"Pues andaba por ahí y decidí alquilar una película y me preguntaba si querías verla conmigo"  
  
Megumi se puso muy contenta " ¡Porsupuesto, haré unas palomitas de maíz y traeré unos refrescos"  
  
Megumi se fué a la cocina mientras Sanosuke ponía la película en el DVD player y esperaba por Megumi.  
  
Megumi llegó con las cosas que había dicho y se sentaron juntos en el sofá frente al Televisor a ver la película.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin hablaba animadamente sobre los acontecimientos de su vida.Mientras Kaoru sólo miraba cada gesto,cada característica.Sus ojos en pleno detalle,cada ebra de su cabello...  
  
Kenshin la notó muy callada y se quedó callado mientras ella lo miraba , tambien observando todo lo que era Kaoru.  
  
Habían terminado de cenar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, ¿ entonces tu nombre es Aoshi Shinomori?"  
  
"Si, Kaoru y yo sólo somos medios hermanos por eso yo soy Shinomori y ella Kamiya."dijo colocando su vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa.  
  
"Kenshin y yo somos primos, pero se puede decir que somos casi como hermanos" comentó con una sonriza recordando cuando Kenshin y ella eran niños y jugaban los parques y en los patios de sus familias en las enormes y aburridas reuniones familiares.  
  
Mientras Aoshi se levantaba a llevar los vasos bacios a la cocina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru había salido del restaurante y se encontraban caminando por la playa observando el bello atardecer de ese día,descalsos y caminando por el agua.  
  
Hasta que decidieron sentarse en un rompe olas que quedaba justo al frente.  
  
"Kenshin,esto es muy bello...Y quería darte las gracias..."dice dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Kenshin.  
  
"Creo que debería de ser yo quien le de las gracias Kaoru,por dejarme traerla conmigo a este maravilloso lugar..."dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Kaoru estaba hipnotizada por su mirada amatista con algunos rayitos ambar,ruborizada levemente.  
  
Kenshin estaba espaciado y se fueron acercandose lentamente el uno al otro...  
  
Cada vez más cerca...  
  
Kaoru podía sentir la respiración de Kenshin sobre su rostro...  
  
Kenshin podía oler su perfume...Le acarició el cabello a kaoru.  
  
Kaoru aun estaba perdida en sus ojos.  
  
Entonces Kenshin se fué bajando hasta quedar a nivel de sus ojos y le sonrie,acercandose más aún a su rostro...  
  
Sus corazones latian fuertemente...  
  
Kaoru podía escuchar sus propios latidos.  
  
Kenshin estaba un poco nervioso,no quería arruinar el momento.  
  
Y acercandose aun más....  
  
"¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH, está Fríaaaaaa!!!!"Gritó kaoru .  
  
El rompe olas estaba haciendo su función y ambos quedaron tan empapados que su cabello y sus ropas chorreaban agua.  
  
Kenshin tenía una carita de enojado de la cuál kaoru no pudo hacer nada más que reirse.  
  
Kenshin miraba su ropa un poco enojado, pero al escuchar a kaoru riendose y ver que su estado era el mismo tal vez peor -porque su maquillaje se había corrido y su cabello era un desastre- comenzó a reirse tambien.  
  
Luego de un rato se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde ya se estaba tornando obscuro.  
  
"Creo que ya es tarde...deberiamos irnos.Estamos mojados y no quiero que cojas un resfriado..."comentó Kenshin mientras ambos miraban hacia el mar jusntos.  
  
"¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito más?"  
  
Kenshin la miró.  
  
"Es que leí que hoy había luna llena y me gustaría ver como se ve desde aquí..."dijo con un leve rubor y dandole gracias a Dios porque estaba bastante obscuro porque kenshin no podía distinguir el cambio de color en su rostro.  
  
Al menos eso creía ella.  
  
Dado a que kenshin era un neko-Youkai ,el tenía excelente vision nocturna y podía ver muy claramente todo en la noche sin ningún problema.  
  
Kenshin asintió, había notado el rubor en sus mejillas ,pero aceptó a su petición.  
  
La noche estaba muy bonita en realidad con un cielo bastante estrellado a pesar de que habría luna llena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano y Megumi se encontraban abrazados mientras veían la película juntos.  
  
Megumi sonreía , contenta de que estaba con Sano tan comoda ...  
  
Hasta que vió una marca roja en el cuello de la camisa blanca de Sano.  
  
"Sano , ¿con quién estabas?"preguntó un tanto enojada.  
  
Sano la miró un poco confundido '¿De que habla?' se preguntó.  
  
"Sano se que andabas con otra, no me lo puedes ocultar.Veo la mancha roja en tu camisa, probablemente de sus labios"dijo megumi legrimas comenzando a aparecer en sus ojos.  
  
"Megumi, yo no--"  
  
"¡Callaté no quiero escuchar escusas baratas!" dijo mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro."Como pude ser tan estupida...como pude creer que en verdad me querías...que enverdad podíamos poder hacer una pareja...Sano yo creí que en algún momento podía ser tu novia...pero ahora veo que eso no va poder ser...tienes a otra...y yo sólo soy una amiga con privilegio...nunca seré algo más..."  
  
Sano se quedó sin palabras,y se fué a mirar en el espejo y encontró la mancha de la que hablaba Megumi.'Oh-oh eso fué con las pinturas...no...como pude ser tan bruto.'  
  
"¡Megumi,disculpame,yo lo puedo aclarar! ¡Eso no es lapiz de labios , eso es--!"  
  
"!Largate, no quiero oir tus estupidas escusas!"dijo empujandolo fuera de su apartamento y cerrando la puerta justo en su naríz.  
  
Sano se quedó mirando la puerta.Estaba haciendo todo por ella...Quería verla felíz...  
  
Sano iba a pedirle que habriera la puerta y tratar una vez más de explicarlo todo pero justo en ese momento se habrió la puerta.Sano pensó que Megumi iba a escuchar su explicació pero lo único que hizo fué arrojar la película en su pecho y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.Podía escuchar su llanto desde afuera.Ella estaba recostada de la puerta.  
  
Sano se fué con su mirada baja de regreso a su casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru era muy felíz ,esta había sido su primera noche con Kenshin y había sido preciosa.  
  
Ambos estaban en el auto de camino a sus hogares.  
  
La luna había sido algo espectacular.Se reflejaba en el agua ,haciendo ver las olas como si su espuma brillara en la obscuridad.  
  
Kenshin ,mientras, recordaba como estuvo tan cerca de su rostro.El mismo rostro que lo había dejado sin palabras no hace mucho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bueno fué un placer , Sr. Aoshi "dijo misao en la puerta del apartamento de Kaoru lista para regresar al suyo.  
  
"Porfavor llameme Aoshi "  
  
"Ok Aoshi espero que nos encontremos nuevamente ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo"  
  
"Para mí tambien"  
  
"Bueno,debo irme ahora,gracias por todo!"  
  
Aoshi la observó hasta que se desapareció tras las puertas del elevador.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llegan Kaoru y Kenshin al edificio.  
  
Kenshin acompaña a Kaoru hasta la puerta de su apartamento.  
  
"Gracias..."dice Kaoru muy contenta pero un poco roja.  
  
"Espero poder verte otra vez...¿quisieras salir conmigo otra vez?"  
  
"Claro..." dijo con una sonriza.  
  
Kenshin sonrió y le dijo "OK , pues nos vemos el jueves" y le besó la mejilla.  
  
Kaoru se quedó mirandolo hasta que entró al elevador y se cerraron las puertas.  
  
Para luego entrar a su apartamento.  
  
Despedirse de un Aoshi algo agotado ,bañarse y luego irse a dormir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin llegó al apartamento de Misao.  
  
"¿Como te fué primito?" Preguntó Misao ya lista para irse a dormir.  
  
"Grandioso..."dijo con una sonriza.  
  
Misao sonrió y se fué a dormir.  
  
Kenshin se metió a bañar poco después para irse a dormir.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Bueno eh aquí otro aburrido capítulo de Youkai.  
  
No estoy muy contenta con este cap. pero me ha salido largo y eso es bueno. (^_^)  
  
Creo...(^^;)  
  
En el proximo cap. si recibo reviews claro está...  
  
¡Mejor no les digo!  
  
¡Sólo sigan leyendo!  
  
¡Tengo el otro cap. planeado!  
  
Sólo me falta escribirlo antes de que se me olvide (^^;)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
Pau : Gracias ,espero que este haya sido bastante largo! ajajajajaja!!Arigato por el review!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt : (^^); creo que todos los lectores quieren saber,pero no estoy muy conforme con esta cita...Gracias por el review!!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : Se desaparecen como por arte de magia (^^;)Ando con una libreta por toda la escuela pero las ideas no me llegan.Gracias!! (^^;) No creo que Misao se hubiera atrevido (^^;) XD bye gracias por el review!!  
  
Justary : Domo Arigato!!!!!!!!Gracias por el review!!! (^__________________________________^)  
  
Cleoru Misumi : Tienes pulgas!! (xP) Que te mejores!! Gracias!! Ya tu sabes!! porque es muy temprano!! bye-bye!!  
  
Porfis dejen reviews!!!  
  
Y como siempre opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos!! 


	15. Confusió de madrugada ó ¿¡Misao que ha...

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen , son obra del gran Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Youkai  
  
Cap. 15 : Confusió de madrugada ó ¿¡Misao que haces ligando a Aoshi!?  
  
Misao se tira en su cama ,se arropa y cierra los ojos por unos instantes,pero cuando los abre...:  
  
Misao=(O.O)  
  
'¿No que estaba en mi cuarto?' (@_@)  
  
Miró a sus alrededores y descubrió que se trataba de la misma playa que en su último sueño.La arena blanca y el agua cristalina ,aunque parecía estar desierta ,excepto por aquél joven de cabellos negros ,vestido de blanco.  
  
Esta vez el joven estaba en el agua de pie,el agua llegandole poco más arriba de las rodillas.Parecía estar seco.  
  
Misao se hacercó al joven lentamente, haciendo el menos ruido posible.  
  
"Nos encontramos de nuevo..."  
  
El joven solo asintió.  
  
"¿Qué observas?"  
  
"Las estrellas ...Son hermosas..."  
  
"¿De que hablas??¡¡Estamos en medio del día!!" dijo apuntando al cielo y mirando hacia arriba encontrandose con uno de los cielos mas bellos que jamás hubiera visto.  
  
Era un cielo muy estrellado con una hermosa luna .Pero a pesar de todo parecía ser el medio del día porque aún estaba muy claro.La playa estaba tan quieta,que parecía un lago.  
  
Misao estaba muy sorprendida. '¿¿Donde estoy...??'se preguntó un poco asustada.  
  
"¿¿Quién eres??"  
  
El joven bajó su rostro y miró el agua ,misao no podía ver su expresión,ella estaba detras de él.  
  
"No lo sé...No estoy seguro...No sé donde estoy..."  
  
Misao estaba muy confundida.  
  
Misao= (@_@)  
  
"Lo perdí..."  
  
Misao salió de su estupor.  
  
"¿Qué perdistes?"  
  
"Mi corazón..."  
  
"No entiendo...¿como que lo perdistes...?"  
  
"No lo encuentro...ayudame...."  
  
Misao se hacercó hacia el joven.  
  
El se dió media vuelta al sentir sus pasos cerca.Pero no podía distinguir nada ,la luz de la luna iluminaba el mar y su rostro era cubierto con sobras.Lo que sí pudo distiguir fué el brillo de una lagrima bajando por su rostro.  
  
Misao lo miraraba con lastima. 'Pobre chico...'  
  
"Pero, ¿como te puedo ayudar?"  
  
"Ayudame...Ayudame, a encontrarlo..."  
  
"Pero...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pero...." Misao abrió los ojos y miró hacia todos lados.  
  
'Rayos...era ese chico otra vez...Si al menos supiera su nombre...será real....'Misao se levantó de su cama distraída con suspensamientos.  
  
Misao abrió una ventana que quedaba al fondo de la sala y una refrescante brisa acarició su rostro.Misao miró hacia las calles y vió que estaban bastante desiertas , por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo.  
  
Misao se transformó dejando su pijama tirada en la ventana de la sala,ella bajó por las escaleras de emergencia que quedaban cerca de la ventana.Pero no se dió cuenta de que la ventana se había cerrado justo despué de que ella se alejó del lugar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moti-Misao caminó las calles de la ciudad en silencio.  
  
De todas formas no tenía de que hablar.  
  
Moti-Misao caminó y llegó a un parque vastante lejos de su apartamento.Caminó por el bosque,pero se fué ligero porque los lugares obscuros no le gustaban mucho (auque podía ver casi a la perfección con sus sentidos de Youkai).Y sentía como si la vigilaran desde las sombras.  
  
Moti-Misao corrió alejandose del parque rapidamente.  
  
Unos ojos dorados la vigilaban desde la sombra de unos arbustos,brillaron dorado y desaparecieron.  
  
Una mujer observaba todo desde lo alto de un arbol. Sus ojos brillaron grises con un tono plateado y dijo: "Espero que sepas lo que haces,y con quien te metes..."dijo mirando en direccióa los arbustos donde segundos antes habían estado los ojos dorados.Cambió su mirada en dirección a donde había ido Misao. "Tengan cuidado..." Sus ojos brillaron grises y desapareció como si hubiera sido un espejiso.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moti-Misao subió las escaleras hasta la ventana por la que había salido.Puso su patita sobre la ventana para empujarla y entrar.Pero no abría,estaba pesada.Pero escuchó un 'click'.  
  
Un simple 'click'.  
  
La ventana había cojido el seguro.  
  
Moti-Misao : (O.O)  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!!'  
  
Pero como muchos saben los gatos no hablan , lo unico que se escuchó fué : "MIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!!"  
  
[(^^;)]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moti-Misao bajó las escaleras .  
  
Misao : (T_T)  
  
Todo estaba desertico, no había nadie cerca que la dejara entrar al edificio.Y cuando Kenshin caía en su cama , parecía de palo.Pero sólo en su cama si dormía en algún otro lugar se despertaba por el más minimo sonido.  
  
Misao se paró frente a las puertas del edificio y con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara comenzó a rasguñar la puerta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya había salido el sol y misao ya rasguñaba la puerta con desgano.  
  
Misao : (=.=)  
  
Y justo en ese momento!!  
  
Alguien abre la puerta y le da a misao sin querer.  
  
???: Oops...AH! Lo siento pequeñita,no te ví!  
  
"Meooow..."  
  
quizo decir : 'Infelíz'  
  
???: "TE vez muy palida ,tienes la naríz casi blanca ,apuesto a que tienes ambre,ven te llevaré conmigo." dijo el joven tomandola en brazos.  
  
Moti-Misao iba dormida y no vió por donde la habían llevado.  
  
El joven la colocó sobre un sillón y le puso una latita de tuna frente a ella.EL olor a comida lellegó a su narisita y se despertó al instante saltó y comió Todo lo que había en la latita en cuestión de segundos,dejando al joven muy asombrado.  
  
???: " wow..."  
  
Misao ya se sent1a mucho mejor por lo que decidió ver quien era su salvador,quedandose totalmente helada cuando lo vió y como estaba vestido.  
  
Moti-Misao : (O.O)  
  
Se hubiera sonrojado pero los gatos no se sonrojan.  
  
Su salvador había sido nada más y nada menos que: Aoshi Shinomori , el hermano de Kaoru!  
  
Y estaba en su ropa interior,unos boxers negros con caritas alegres en el elastico gris , sin camisa dejando al descubierto todos su tonificado torso.  
  
Tirada en el sofá estaba una tunica de baño. La cuál el había usado para salir de su apartamento.  
  
"Oh olvidé recoger el periódico,pero me tenías preocupado pequeña , estabas muy pálida."  
  
Aunque no lo pudía decir Misao le estaba muy agradecida.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi se vistió en su habitación.Sale con unos mahones negros y una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo.  
  
Misao agradecía estar transformada en youkai.Porque ahora si estaba en un trance , no pensaba que Aoshi fuera tan bello.  
  
Aoshi miró a la gatita negra que estaba frente a él mirandolo.Nunca había visto un gato tan precioso,el pelaje tan lustroso y negro y ojos tan azules ,se veían tan profundos que parecían como humanos ,como si supieran muchas cosas,como...si te conocieran...  
  
'Esos ojos...se parecen a los de...No.No puede ser,debo estar viendo cosas.'pensó Aoshi.Le sonrió a la gatita.  
  
Misao ahora si ,que se estaba derritiendo.Estaba idiotizada---digo hipnotizada.  
  
Aoshi la tomó en brazos y la puso dentro de su mochila.  
  
Misao se asustó, '¡¿Qué está tratando de hacer!?' Misao entró en un pánico.  
  
"No te preocupes gatita,sólo tellevaré conmigo a la escuela y luego te traeré de vuelta.No pienso dejarte perdida.Nesecitas regresar a tu hogar,y si no tienes hogar te puedes quedar conmigo...Kaoru conoce más de este edificio que yo,le preguntaré cuando la vea."  
  
Misao se calmó un poco ,pero no estaba muy segura.  
  
Permaneció callada en todo el tiempo que estubo con el dentro de su mochila.  
  
Habían pasado varias horas.  
  
Misao dormía tranquilamente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano ya le había comentado a todos que Yahiko los quería ver en el mismo lugar de siempre.  
  
Kaoru caminaba por los pasillos de la uni pensando en que podría ser lo que Yahiko quería.Y llegó hasta unas maquinas de refrescos y jugos, depositó unas monedas y sacó uno.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi caminaba por los pasillos y vió a su hermana bebiendose un refresco.Se hacercó y la saludó.  
  
"¡Que milagro,verte por aquí!"dijo Kaoru con una sonriza.  
  
"Si necesito hablar contigo."  
  
"O.K. Si quieres venir conmigo,es que uno de mis amigos quiere hablar con todos y pidió que no reunieramos a las 1 y ya son las 1 y 10 , ¿si me quieres acompañar y hablamos luego? "  
  
"Está bien..." Aoshi acompañó a su hermana y se encontraron con Yahiko y el resto del grupo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin había llamado a la agencia para escusarse, porque estaba muy preocupado por su prima que había desaparecido la noche anterior.  
  
Y llegó hasta la universidad buscandola y vió a Kaoru y los amigos de Misao.  
  
'Tal vez ellos saben que pasó con Misao...'  
  
El se había despertado en la madrugada y había pasado por el cuarto de Misao encontrandolo abierto y vacío.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi abrió su mochila y le dió un pedaso del emparedado que comía.  
  
"¡Hola , lamento haber llegado tarde! ¡Para los que no lo conoscan , él es mi hermano: Aoshi!"  
  
"Hola ,mucho gusto."  
  
Todos lo miraban uno que otro dijo hola y mucho gusto, mientras que otros asintieron o le regalaban una sonriza.  
  
Megumi estaba alejada de Sano mientras que este la miraba casi con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Gracias por venir a todos, Sólo quería despedirme de todos..."  
  
"¡¿Qué!?"  
  
"¡¿A donde vas!?"  
  
Sano sólo lo miraba sorprendido.'Todos me abandonan...'  
  
"Me iré a otra ciudad con Tsubame...Lo siento mucho,no quisiera dejarlos pero...La quiero mucho..."  
  
Kaoru sonrió "No te preocupes ,estamos felíces de que hayas encontrado la felicidad..."  
  
Yahiko sonrió ,felíz de que lo entedieran.  
  
"¡Bien,entonces haremos una fiesta de despedida!"dijo Megumi.  
  
"¡Wow, suena como algo que Sano hubiera dicho!"  
  
Megumi sintió como si le hubieran apuñaleado el corazón,miró a Sanosuke.  
  
Sano sólo obserbava la grama.  
  
Kenshin llegó hasta ellos y los saludó.Misao al escuchar su voz saltó de la mochila y se le tiró encima a Kenshin,quién cayó al piso y la abrazó.  
  
"¿Era de eso de lo que me querías hablar?" preguntó Kaoru a Aoshi, este sólo asintió.  
  
"Esa es Moti la gatita de Misao."dijo Kaoru con ubna sonriza mirando a Kenshin y ruborizandose al recordarse cuando ella se había encontrado con Moti y la había regresado a Kenshin quien estaba en toalla.  
  
'Misao....'pensó Aoshi.  
  
"Lastima que Misao no vino...me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella..."comentó Yahiko.  
  
'Yahiko espero que seas muy felíz...Te deseo lo mejor...'Kenshin miró a Moti-Misao y luego dijo mirando a Yahiko : "Estoy seguro de que Misao te desea lo mejor ,y está muy felíz por tí..."  
  
Yahiko sonrió al escuchar esto.  
  
Moti-Misao miró a kenshin: 'Gracias...'  
  
'De nada...'  
  
"¡Bien yo invito hare una fiesta de despedida para Yahiko, ya ustedes saben donde,están todos invitados!"dijo Megumi ignorando sus sentimientos.  
  
"¿¿Irás conmigo??"Preguntó kaoru a Kenshin,este se sonrojó un poco y asintió.  
  
"Esta vez vamos por mi cuenta tu y yo..."Kenshin le sonrió ,Kaoru sintió mariposas en su estomago.  
  
"¡O.K. Pues nos veremos esta noche en ustedes saben donde!"  
  
Todos estaban muy emocionados y cada cuál se fué a su respectivos hogares.Kenshin iba con Misao ,llegaron al partamento y Moti-Misao corrió al baño ,regresó a su forma humana y se vistió.  
  
Kenshin había preparado una cena para ellos ya que se imaginaba que Misao no había desayunado.El la esperaba sentado frente a la mesa de comedor.  
  
Misao llegó y lo abrazó: "¡¡Gracias,eres el mejor ,no se que hubiera hecho sin tí!!"  
  
"¡Me tenías preocupado; te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa!"  
  
"Lo siento mucho Kenshin...."  
  
"Está bien...Sólo no te pierdas así , almenos deja una señal o una nota."  
  
Misao le sonrió y comenzó a comer.  
  
"¿Irás a la fiesta?"Preguntó Kenshin,Misao sólo asintió ya que tenía la boca llena.  
  
Kenshin comenzó a comer,pensando en lo divertido que sería estar con Kaoru una vez más.Ya se lo imaginaba todo...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Primero que nada:  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!!!  
  
Pronto vien:e más K+K , más S+M y un poco de avanze entre A+M!!  
  
Esperenlo!!!  
  
ok.  
  
Ahora comentarios y Agradecimientos :  
  
Gaby (hyatt : Gracias!! Estoy tratando de hacer eso con todos los caps de ahora en adelante!! Espero que te guste este tambien!! :)  
  
M.S. Arashi sumeragi : @_@??? Ara? Gracias por el review!!  
  
Justary : Gracias!!! (^_______________________________________________________^)  
  
Mei Fanel :(^_______________^)Domo Arigato gozaimazu!!!!mujajaja ,eso ya lo veremos ,tengo unas cositas planeadas ,pero creo que falta mucho (U_U)Verifiqu0 los caps. y se ven ,intentalo de nuevo ,porque a veces el sistema está muy cargado.Gracias por el review!! Viene Más K+K pronto!!  
  
Cleoru Misumi : Hola loca!!! Por lo menos xP (miao se cae estilo anime)jejeje Gracias por el review!!!ciao!!meow! (^.~)  
  
Ella-shin : (O.o) YA. ESTA. DE NADA. jajajaja ,no te enojes ,eh tenido muchos examenes en la escuela y no había podido sacar tiempo para escribir....Gracias por el review!!  
  
Aska Ishida : (^^) No hay problema , lo que importa es que los estáas leyendo,estás contenta y dejas reviews! :P Pues si estoy muy bien espero que sea igual para ti y gracias por el review!!  
  
Blue ningyo : Wow ,sabes este es uno de los reviews más largos que eh recibido (O.O) aun que es una amenaza....(U_U) Hab1as leído y nunca me habías dejado un review (¬.¬) Y así querías que actualizara,sinceramente actualizo cuando veo que recibo reviews.Ummm,probableme mente pronto , pero tienes que tener paciencia esta no es la unica historia que escribo ,quieres tortura : ¡ lee Lagrimas, otra de mis historias! (^^) Pronto habrá sangre en esa...Bueno explicaré eso de los youkais luego...(cuando se me ocurra algo) Nah es broma! Pero , eso de las personas que los miran con ojos grises o plateados eso si ya lo tengo planeado !!!!! Buajajaja!!! Pero...Sore wa himitzu desu....(^_^)Gracias por el review!!! Gracias por preguntar!! ME alegra saber que los lectores quieren saber que es lo que está pasando!!  
  
Nada de qué preocuparse pronto todo será revelado!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(espero)  
  
:P  
  
Gracias a todos!!!  
  
Por favor animense a dejar un review!!  
  
Hasta el proximo capitulo de Youkai!!!!!!!!!  
  
O el proximo de cualquier otra de mis historias , el que llegue primero (^^);;  
  
Miao signing off!  
  
*beep* 


	16. La fiesta ó Kenshin arrasando !

R.K. no es mío !! Es de Watsuki-sensei!!  
  
Youkai  
  
Cap. 16: La fiesta ó Kenshin arrasando !!! (^.~ )  
  
Era ya el día de la fiesta luego de haber hecho sus cosas cada cuál estaba en su apartamento preparandose para la despedida de Yahiko.  
  
Megumi estaba en su apartamento , lista para salir . Tenía puesta una mini- falda roja y una camisa negra.  
  
La verdad no sabía que hacer , Sano iba a estar allí obviamente ,Yahiko es su hermano. Megumi pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana de su apartamento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi y Kaoru estaban hablando por telefono , Kaoru le hablaba de Kenshin y Aoshi la escuchaba mientras comía algo que había comprado afuera , había pensado en ir a casa de Kaoru pero recordó su última experiencia con la comida de su hermana....(no muy placentera)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin regresaba de la agencia de modelaje bien vestido y bien arreglado , vistiendo ropa de diseñador , camisa azul marino y pantalones largos color negro . Su cabellos recogido en una colita en la base de su cuello.  
  
Habí llegado al apartamento a recoger a Kaoru y a Misao para salir a la fiesta. Misao vestía mahones azules y una camisa blanca.Kaoru tenía una camisa rosada y unos pantalones negros.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi salió y se dirigió al lugar donde habían quedado de acuerdo, sería la fiesta.Encontrandose conYahiko.  
  
Megumi buscó por todo el lugar con su mirada,al no encontrar a Sano se decepcionó un poco.  
  
"¿ Y Sanosuke?"  
  
"Se quedó en la casa . "  
  
"¿ Por qué?"  
  
"Dijo que prefería quedarse en la casa para que tú pudieras disfrutar."  
  
Megumi se sintió como una estupida , ella sabía donde vivían ellos por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo. Ella sabía que a Sano le encantaban las fistas y que tenía todo el derecho de estar con su hermano antes de que se fuera.  
  
"¿A donde vas?"  
  
"Vuelvo enseguida . " dijo saliendo del lugar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin iba en su mustang con Kaoru a su lado y Misao en la parte trasera.  
  
" Y diganme, ¿donde es la fiesta?"  
  
"¡Justo ahí Kenshin!" contestó Kaoru apuntando a un establecimiento.  
  
Kenshin se puso azul cuando vió el lugar que era.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi tocó la puerta y Sano desde adentro dijo "Está abierta , adelante!"  
  
Megumi abrió la puerta y caminó hasta un cuarto vacío de donde se escuchaba una musica suave. Al abrir suavemente la puerta encontró a Sano , pincel en mano y una tablita llena de pintura de varios colores , incluyendo el rojo.  
  
Megumi se acercó y vió un bello cuadro aún sin terminar .  
  
"Ah! Sano que hermoso!!"  
  
Sano dió un salto que casi llega al techo , no esperaba que Megumi estuviera alí y menos viendo su secreto.  
  
"Que haces aquí Kitzune!?!?"  
  
"Perdoname Sano...."  
  
"Megumi yo...." Al decir esto inconscientemente se llevó su mano derecha al cuello manchando su camisa blanca con pintura roja.  
  
Megumi se dió cuenta y notó que la mancha era identica a la que ella había creido que era lipstick . Lanzandose sobre sobre él y pegandole un beso en los labios de la alegría.  
  
"¡¿¡¿Desde cuando me lo has escondido ,a esto se debía la mancha roja en tu camisa?!?!"  
  
Sano estaba un poco avergonzado , él no quería que lo descubrieran por que iban a pensar que era un 'softie'.  
  
El asintió ,afirmandole a Megumi que todo había sido un mal entendido.  
  
Megumi sonrió y se hacercó a la pintura notando que la imagen le recordaba alguien , pero no estaba segura de quién.  
  
La pintura tenía una bella mujer de cabello negro y largo,vestida con una bella tunica con los colores del bosque , durmiendo con unos zorritos a los lados de ella.Uno de los zorritos en sus brasos.  
  
"¡¡Se parece a mí!!"  
  
Sano sonreía un poco sonrojado. "Me hubiese gustado que fuese sido una sopresa, pero..."  
  
"¡¡Sano está bella , y es una sorpresa!! ¡¡Nunca me imaginé que pudieras dibujar tan bello!!"  
  
"Desde el día en que te ví en la fista con aquel traje rojo ,decidí tomar clases de pintura.¡Para mí eres más bella que un Fénix!"  
  
Megumi estaba tan felíz que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"Perdoname Sanosuke....porfavor..."  
  
"No..."  
  
Los ojos deMegumi se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
Sano alejó a Megumi de su cuerpo y puso sus manos en su rostro.  
  
"Perdoname tu a mí kitzune...." dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
  
"¡¡Claro que te perdono!! " Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo.  
  
"¡Ahora cambiate de ropa que tenemos que ir a la despedida de Yahiko!"  
  
Sano sonrió y se fué a arreglar.  
  
Megumi contemplaba la hermosa pintura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi iba de camino al lugar de la fiesta ya que kaoru le había dicho que fuera para que conociera mejor a sus amigos y se entretuviera.  
  
Vió a Megumi junto a Sanosuke caminando hacia el lugar en donde habían quedado en encontrarse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin estaba paralizado ,no esperaba que fueran a ese lugar.  
  
Kaoru lo empujó hasta llegar adentro ,al entrar.  
  
"¡¡Hola mi amor !! ¡¡¡Ya sabía yo que no podías estar mucho tiempo lejos de mí, papi chulo!!!"  
  
Kenshin sólo sentía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.  
  
Kaoru se dió cuenta."Los siento Kamatari , pero Kenshin es mío!" dijo bromeando y sacandole la lengua a Kamatari.  
  
"¡Que pena ,pudimos ver sido taaaaan felíces! " dijo dandole una nalgada.  
  
Kenshin solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y ser tan pacientes!!!  
  
Cometarios y agradecimientos :  
  
Hibari Mikage : (^.^) Gracias por el review!!  
  
Misao -19 : (^_^) (:P) Gracias por el review!!  
  
gaby (hyatt : Gracias por el reiew!!  
  
Amaterasu Mizuhame : No recuerdo haber recibido un review tuyo antes, gracias por dejarme un review!! Son muy imortantes para continuar con la historia!! Wow Argentina , cool!!! (^_____________________^) Gracias!!  
  
Blue ningyo : Estás perdonada porque me dejastes review ( :P) (^^;) Gracias ,pues sí .No te puedo decir ,porque le quita lo divertido (:P) que mala soy (XD) Me encanta recibir reviews largotes!! Me gustó mucho tu historia actualizala pronto!!Gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lamento dejarlo así de cortito!!  
  
Dejen review!!!  
  
Gracias!! 


	17. Byebye Yahiko ó ¡Aoshi que directo!

**Youkai  
**  
_R.K. no me pertenece!!  
_  
  
**Cap. 17** : **Bye-bye Yahiko...ó ¡Aoshi que directo!**  
  
Aoshi llega al lugar acordado encontrando con la mirada la cabellera negra de Misao.  
  
Al sentir una mirada sobre ella , volteó y se encontró con la mirada intensa de Aoshi sobre ella.Contestandola con una calida sonriza.  
  
Todos estaban celebrando aunque tristes porque no sabían cuando sería a proxima vez que verían a Yahiko.Pero alegres porque sabían que Yahiko sería felíz junto a la persona que él amaba desde hace vastante tiempo en secreto.  
  
Kenshin estaba muy avergonzado , él no sabía que Kaoru conocía a Kamatari.  
  
"Bueno, ya que están todos aquí: vamos a comer!!" Dijo al ver que Megumi y Sano ya habían llegado y estaban todos en el lugar.  
  
Bailaron , comieron , bromearon , Kamatari acosó a Kenshin (n.n;) .

############################################  
  
Aoshi y Misao se despidieron de Yahiko temprano.  
  
"¡Que te vaya bien,te deseo lo mejor! " Dijo Misao con lagrimas en sus ojos apunto de salir.Yahiko le sonrió y la abrazó.  
  
"No te conocí por mucho tiempo , pero se ve que eres un buen chico.Lastima que no pudimos compartir mucho." dijo Aoshi dandole la mano.  
  
"Si , se ve que eres un buen tipo tambien." contestó Yahiko con una sonriza y dandole la mano."Espero poder volver a verlos pronto...¡¡Cuidense mucho!!"  
  
Y así Misao y Aoshi dejaron la fiesta juntos , para dar un paseo en la noche por el parque.

############################  
  
Misao caminaba mirando hacia el cielo admirando las estrellas.  
  
Aoshi miró el cielo y se dió cuenta que estaba muy bello."Misao..."  
  
Misao se detuvo y lo miró."Sabes...hoy ah sido un gran día.Todo fué muy divertido.Me gustaría mucho que todos los días fueran parecidos a este.Pero yo sé que eso simplemente no puede ser."dijo sonriendole a Misao.Esta contestó su sonriza y miró la grama.  
  
"No hay mucho que podamos hacer, tenemos que seguir nuestras vidas y estudiar.No todo es diversión lamentablemente..."  
  
"je..." rió Aoshi calladamente  
  
Misao levantó su mirada y vió la mirada triste de Aoshi.Aunque no sabía la razón de su expresión.  
  
"Misao...tengo que decirte algo."dijo seriamente  
  
Misao no tenía idea de que se podría tratar."¿Dime..?"  
  
"Se que es muy pronto para decirte esto , pero me gustas y creo que estoy enamorado de tí."dijo mirandola a lo ojos.  
  
"Aoshi..."Misao estaba muy sorprendida. 'No puede ser...Pero ahora que lo pienso;él es muy guapo y muy buena persona...'pensó haciendose sonrojar así misma.  
  
Aoshi observaba sus reacciones esperando una respuesta.Misao le sonrió un poco sonrojada y Aoshi lo tomó como una respuesta muy positiva."Misao...Si tu no me quieres..."dijo acercandose lentamente hasta ella

"Si tu no sientes nada por mí..."continuó tomando sus manos entre las de él.  
  
" Yo trataré de alcanzar tu corazón con todas mis fuerzas..."dijo colocando las manos sobre su pecho.

" Porque aunque han sido estos pocos días...me eh dado cuenta de que eres la mujer de mis sueños..." dijo besando sus manos.  
  
Misao se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
Mientras tanto la silueta de una mujer se podía ver desde lejos observando la pareja desde la rama de un árbol.  
  
"Aoshi... No se que decir..."logró decir sinceramente.  
  
"Solo di que me das una oportunidad...Porfavor..."dijo casi en suplica.  
  
Misao sonrió y contestó "Está bien...¡Vamos a darnos una oportunidad!"  
  
Aoshi sonrió y la abrazó "¡¡Gracias!! , ¿que te parece si salimos mañana?"  
  
"¡Grandioso!"  
  
" ¿¿A la playa??"  
  
"¡Perfecto!"  
  
Aoshi la abrazó nuevamente y comenzarona caminar agarrados de manos.

#####################################  
  
Los ojos de la mujer en las sombras se tornaron grises con un brillo plateado y luego desapareció.

####################################

Los jovenes caminaban sin darse cuenta alguna que habían sido observados.  
  
Y que unos ojos que brillaban dorado seguían sus movimientos desde la sombras. 

#####################################  
  
De vuelta en la fiesta :  
  
"Yahiko te vamos a extrañar mucho..."dijo Megumi abrazada a Sanosuke mientrs Kamatari molestaba a Keshin que no sabía como quitarselo de encima.  
  
"Siento no poder estar cerca , estoy seguro de que muchas cosas buenas pasarán mientras yo no estoy , pero para el amor hay que sacrificar algunas cosas..."dijo mirando por los cristales.  
  
"Yahiko , me llamas cuando llegues.Espero que te vaya bien...¿Nos veremos pronto, verdad?"  
  
"Eso espero hermano..."contestó Yahiko mientras lo abrazaba y luego abrazaba a Megumi.  
  
Kenshin había logrado escaparse de Kamatari con Kaoru. "¡Espero que te vaya bien Yahiko!" dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa. "Si , no te olvides de escribir.¡Tu sabes mi dirección!"  
  
"¡Lo haré!" Una bocina se escuchó y luego la voz de Tsubame llamando a Yahiko desde el auto donde tenían parte del equipaje."¡Yahiko , apurate que tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto!"  
  
"¡Que te vaya bien!"  
  
"¡Buena suerte!"  
  
"¡Cuidate hermanito!¡No hagas nada de lo que yo no haría!"  
  
Y con esto Yahiko se fué con Tae y Tsubame dejando a sus amigos un tanto tristes pero a la vez felices , porque sabían que el estaba haciendo algo que quería.  
  
Y todos observaron como el auto desaparecía en la distancia.  
  
"Lo voy a extrañar kitsune..."dijo Sano en un tono muy bajo y triste."No te preocupes, el regresará y cuando eso pase; estaremos aquí para recibirlo..."y besó sus labios.'Eso espero Kitsune...'  
  
"Es un buen chico , ¿ne kaoru?" Al mirar hacia su lado se encontró cara a cara con Kamatari quién le guiñó un ojo y Kenshin se puso azul.Kamatari le dió una nalgada a Kenshin y dijo "No tienes que ser timido conmigo baby!"  
  
'Hay Dios, ¿que hice para merecerme esto?' pensó triste.

##########################  
  
En el auto de Tae :  
  
"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?"  
  
"Si..."  
  
Tsubame sonrió mientras Yahiko se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos susurrandole al oído: " Te amo...¡Y nunca te dejaré escapar de mi corazón...!"para luego besar sus labios sin que la madre de Tsubame se diera cuenta.

* * *

Bueno , 7 paginas. Se ve super cortito pero que puedo hacer??  
  
La mujer misteriosa con los ojos grises se aparece"Tal vez escribir más y dejar de jugar tanto play station?"  
  
(n.n;)"Y tu que haces aquí??"  
  
mujer misteriosa: "Me estoy cansando de esperar!"  
  
(n.n;)  
m.m.:(¬¬)  
  
miao : (o.o)?  
  
bueno ahora a los reviews!  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews!!  
  
Gaby (Hyatt : Se que no quedó bien y está cortito ;pero pienso actualizar pronto nuevamente! Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. (U.U)  
  
Y-Yukiko-Y : No sé si esa escena de kamatari me quedó pasable! Espero que te haya gustado este cap.!  
  
Neo cristal serenity : Pues sí estoy bien , espero verte algún día por el messenger , mana loca está perdía!!  
  
Amaterasu Mizuhame : (;)No sé de que me hablas (:P) Claro que se va a saber , pero dame tiempo! jajajajajaja!!!! (XD)ya mismo estoy viendo los distintosescenarios en que los puedo poner y las situaciones (:P) Gracias!  
  
Bueno sé que probablemente me quieren matar por haberlos dejado esperar tanto tiempo para un cap. tan cortito; pero no se preocupen que pienso actualizar por lo menos antes de que se acabe el mes o antes de mi cumpleaños! Tengo hasta agosto para escribir unos cuantos caps. (Se me acaban las vacaciones en agosto)  
  
Gracias a todos!!!  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!! 


	18. Sueños olvidadosMomentos romanticos y no...

**Youkai **

**cap. 18**

**Sueños olvidados...Momentos romanticos y no tan romanticos en la playa...**

**(Tuve que editar el cap por un pequeño error, espero me disculpen!)**

* * *

La noche anterior había traido cosas buenas para todos aunque algo tristes por la perdida de un "gran" amigo ("gran" siendo Yahiko el más bajo en estatura del grupo). Auque sabían que no era para siempre y que podían permanecer en contacto, no era lo mismo, que tenerlo en persona. Era un gran paso hacia la felicidad para Yahiko...Y eso hacía a todos muy felices... 

El resto de la noche había sido placentera y muy tranquila.Todos se habían despedido y se habían retirado a sus hogares.

Aoshi ansioso esperando y pensando en el proximo día en que pasaría con Misao. Y Misao haciendo lo mismo.

Aoshi se encontraba en sus boxers postrado en su cama mirando hacia el techo con una mano en su frente. 'Solo espero poder hacerla felíz, y que esta oportunidad no sea en vano' pensó para luego dejar cerrar sus ya pesados parpados.

Misao ya estaba bañada y vestida en su cama , mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

Abrió los ojos y estaba en ese extraño pero hermoso lugar otra vez. Miró por todos lados pero el joven de cabello osbscuro no se veía en el mar como de costumbre. Así que decidió caminar por la costa dejando que sus pies se mojaran en las suaves olas que acariciaban la blanca arena.

Luego de caminar algunos minutos vió algo que se movía a lo lejos. Un hombre vestido de blanco.

Era ese joven misterioso que usualmente estaba en el agua. Misao corrió hacia el y notó que el venía dando tropesones con la arena, parecía estar muy cansado.

El joven perdió su balance y Misao lo atrapó antes de que tocara suelo, recostandolo de sus piernas mientras ella estaba en el suelo.

"¿Que te pasó? Te vez muy mal..."

"No...eh bebido...agua en días...Y necesitaba encontrarte..."

"¿Porqué?"

"Tu eres la única como yo que he visto en este lugar..."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"La única perdida...La unica como yo... Tus ojos me lo dicen...Tu me puedes ayudar..."

"¿Ayudarte a que? No entiendo..."

"Ayudarme...Ayudarme a buscarlo...mi corazón...lo perdí..."

"Mmm...trataré...¿Pero donde lo perdistes?"

"No lo se..."

Misao : -.- "Grandioso. ¿Y como se supone que vamos a encontrar lo que buscas?"

El joven lucía muy palido y tenía sus labios muy resecos. "Pero primero tendremos que encontrar agua." Misao lo levantó del suelo y lo arrastró hacia donde se veía más vegetación.

Luego de caminar una corta distancia el sonido de agua corriendo guió a Misao hacia un bello manantial. Allí acostó al joven en la suave hierba que cubría los alrededores y buscó agua trayendola en un cono improvisado con una hoja bastante grande. Colocando el extremo más estrecho del 'cono' en los labios del joven, dejó que el agua bajara suavemente permitiendo que éste bebiera lo necesario para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Luego de unos minutos el joven logró levantarse y sentarse recostado de un árbol. Y observaba a Misao por entre su flequillo. "¿Ya nos habiamos presentado?"

"No recuerdo bien, pero creo que no...Mi nombre es Misao." dijo bajando la cabeza levemente en forma de saludo.

"Mi nombre es...Shiao..."

"¿Huh? Bueno, ¡espero poder volvernos a ver pronto! ¡Ciao! " dijo con una sonriza mientras se levantaba del suelo.

El joven estaba sorprendido, ¿que le pasaba a ella?

"¿A donde vas?"

"¿Pues no dijistes ciao?"

"¡Dije Shiao, ese es mi nombre!" Shiao: (--;)

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!" dijo con una amplia sonriza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Umm...Creo que debemos irnos de aquí...Debemos comenzar a buscar..." comentó Shiao.

"¿Pero por donde empezaremos?"

"Por donde nos lleve el camino... "

Misao sonrió un poco y Shiao se levantó.

Comensaron a caminar por un claro.

Todo se veía muy normal...Era muy tranquilo...

Misao observaba todo lista para defenderse si hubiese sido necessario , pero comenzó a perder sus fuerzas y sintió como perdía su balance totalmente junto con sus fuerzas y era como si alguna fuerza desconocida la estuviera bajando lentamente hacia el suelo.

Shao se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿¡Misao!? NO!! No te vayas!! "

Misao se encontraba en el suelo sus ojos abiertos, opacos y desenfocados mirando la nada. Shao se lanzó frente a su linea de visión y trató de llamarla " Misao!! Misao!!" Y el viento movió su flequillo suavemente mostrando sus ojos verde-grisaceos con una expresió de desesperación. No quería estar solo en ese gran lugar.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Misao sintió como si hubiese caido desde muy alto hasta su cama y abrió los ojos tan pronto sintió la cama bajo su cuerpo.

Observó sus alrededores y notó que se encontraba en su habitación. Y el sol de la mañana comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y vió que eran las 6: 56 de la mañana así que se levantó y comezó la rutina mañanera.

En el apartamento de Aoshi:

Aoshi había despertado a las 8 de la mañana y ahora se encontraba buscando algo para ponerse para ir con Misao para la playa.

'Rayos, ¿que me pondré? Debe de haber algo por aquí que se vea bien como para ir a la playa...' Pensó, algo enojado consigo mismo ya que como usualmente él no iba a la playa no había comprado nada de ropa como para ir a esta.

Luego de maldecir sus tontas e ignorantes deciciones optó por simplemente ponerse unos pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla. Y unas sandalias simples y comodas.

Salió del edificio y esperó pacientemente a que Misao apareciera.

Misao apareció pocos minutos después, y se sorprendió al ver a Aoshi ahí parado tan temprano.

Aoshi la vió y le preguntó, "¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Quería estar antes que tú. " (n.n;)

Aoshi : (n.n;) "Creo que me adelanté." dijo riendo un poco.

Y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la playa cercana.

Ayá charlaron y se conocieron un poco.

Descubrieron algunas de las cosas que les gustaban y las que no les gustaban.

"Y dime , cual es tu comida favorita?" preguntó Misao curiosa, tenía algo en mente pero debía estar segura de que era lo que iba a hacer antes de hacerlo.

"Bueno...sinceramente , cualquier cosa que o haya cocinado mi hermana." dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Esto agarró desprevenida a Misao y no pudo hacer nada más que reirse "¡Pobre Kaoru, jajajaja!"

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa, descalsos y sin preocupaciones...

"Misao..."

"¿Si...?"

"¡¡Cuidado con ese palo!!"

"¿Uh---AAHHH!!" Gritó al tropesarse con un pedaso de madera que había flotado hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa. Y rapidamente se levantó del suelo, para darse cuenta de que estaba empapada, cosa que no tenía planeado. Ella sabía que iban para la playa pero no iba a mojarse sino solo para pasar un día tranquila. 'No...Yo lo sabía , era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...' pensó un poco decepcionada.

Aoshi la ayudó a levantarse, "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias." contestó con una sonrisa. La cual Aoshi contestó.

"Bueno...creo que deberiamos ir regresando, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó Aoshi.

"Hmm...creo que tienes razón. ¡¡AH!!" gritó y se aguantó su pierna.

"¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Que tienes?!"

"Creo que me torcí el tobillo...Pero estoy bien." dijo con una expresión de dolor reflejada en su rostro.

Aoshi bajó y miró el pie de misao y lo vió rojo y comenzandose a inchar."Bien, creo que debemos regresar. Vamos ya está obscureciendo." dijo agachandose frente a ella dandole la espalda.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó un poco confundida.

"Te llevo, sube no debes caminar con una pierna lastimada..."dijo tranquilo.

Mientras que a misao le aparecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras subía a su espalda, y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. El se levantó y aguantaba sus piernas para que no se callera de su espalada.

Ella descansó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros con su rostro hacia su cuello, descubriendo el olor de su perfume mezclado con salitre de la playa.

La respiració de Misao contra el cuello de Aoshi le provocó un escalofrío que le hiso cerrar sus ojos y suspirar profundo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por ser pacientes y por dejar sus grandiosos reviews!!! 

Estoy de vuelta!!!

Pero no se si pueda actualizar pronto porque este año me graduo de high-chool y tengo muchos examenes, proyectos y actividades!!

Saludos y gracias a:

Seishiro, Gaby (Hyatt, Blue ningyo, Cleoru misumi, Hayi-OS, Cleo, Misao ShinomoriAoshi

Lamento no haberles contestado individualmente , pero para la proxima será!!!

Gracias!!!!

Dejen reviews!!!!

Poravor!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
